The Reality of It All
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Brooklyn and Sodapop were made to be with each other, but after one night changes the rest of their lives they must decide how to act upon it. Taking place during the original "Outsiders" story line, another storyline is added too.
1. Chapter 1

I may never understood why he chose me over the dozens of pretty girls Tulsa. Hell, I wasn't even close to "attractive" on my own scale! It's a mystery, true, but sometimes I'm glad I don't know why he chose me because he was mine and mine only.

Well, I shared him with his two other brothers, but they let me steal him any time I want 'cause they like me a lot. Darry the oldest, pegs me as the only one in the gang besides him who has " a decent amount of common sense". Ponyboy just asks me for advice on girls ( especially this one chick Ryder ) and turns to me when Darry ain't all mad.

As for my favorite Curtis brother, my boyfriend Sodapop, I was definitely his favorite of the group. I had liked him a real long time. I think we were about 15 when I transferred to Tulsa High School. We were good friends, often writing notes to each other ( or as our biology teacher back then Mr. Sheers called it '' Future Love Letters").

Then Sodapop dropped out of school to work at the DX with his best friend Steve Randal. Steve and I were pretty good friends ourselves, except for the times I'd smack him on the back of his head for being mean to Soda's little brother Ponyboy.

Through it all, Sodapop and I had been there for each other. I remember the time my folks were on the verge of separation and the Curtis brothers let me stay at their place because one, Soda didn't want anything to happen to me, and two, I usually went to Dally's place but that crazy kid ended up in jail at the time and Buck hates me more than anyone else on this damn planet.

I remember when I had turned 17 years old on July 10th and every day for a month beforehand Sodapop would nag about me what I wanted.

" C'mon Brooklyn, tell me what you!" Sodapop would plead like a little kid. That's why I liked him a real lot, we both acted like little kids and got away with it.

" Sodapop, I don't need anything!" I responded laughing. He shook his head and picked me up, swung me around, and yelled," TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT NOW! NOW!"

" I know what she wants," Steve hinted smirking. Yes, he knew I liked Sodapop at the time, and any chance he got he'd try to spill it just to tease me.

" I do actually know," I covered up grinning. Steve stopped smiling and paid close attention, hoping I'd "take a shot for Christ sake" as he'd put it!

Sodapop stop swinging me around and I said," For my 17th birthday I would like…_you_ to make _me_ chocolate cake!"

Sodapop smiled and Steve threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

" Chocolate cake it is," Sodapop concluded.

And on my 17th birthday, I got my cake ( and I ate too ) but I got something much better.

" Ok, Brooklyn there's one more thing," Sodapop told me. Ponyboy, who had his head resting on my shoulder, smiled up at me. Two-Bit was burying himself in the chocolate cake, Steve was silent for some reason, Johnny sat next to me being the good little trooper he was, and Darry smiled at me from a corner.

Sodapop looked around the room and the guys nodded leaving. Steve smirked at me and Darry lead them outside. Everyone, except me, Sodapop, and a chocolate covered Two-Bit were left.

" Hey Two-Bit," Sodapop hinted his head gesturing to the door. Two-Bit smiled and replied," I'm on it!" He left with his cake and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Sodapop and said," Sodapop, you're starting to scare me."

" I am?" he asked smirking getting close to me," Why's that?"

" 'Cause you know, we're alone in the house," I explained," and it's quiet and Steve and Darry were acting strange, you know." I was hoping this was what I thought this would be.

" Is that so?" Sodapop asked still smirking. I smiled and said," Thank you for the great birthday, the cake was wonderful as always and-."

" It's our special cake," Sodapop commented. I stood up and replied," I know! Only we can appreciate that much sugar."

Sodapop and I smiled back awkwardly. I went to give him a hug when he said," I'm not gonna lie, I made a wish for you when you blew out the candles."

" Oh really?" I asked," what was it? Or do you not wanna tell me?"

" Well did you make a wish?" I smirked to myself, feeling my cheeks turn warm.

" Maybe."

" Well you see….my wish was I was hoping you'd like my second gift." I smiled and chuckled.

" I said no –". Sodapop leaned in and kissed me before I could say any more. I felt whole body jump, my heart rate increase rapidly. He wrapped his arms around me and I did as well. When he let go, we looked at each other, he said," That was my wish."

" That was mine too," I replied in shock. He shook his head and said,'' I know what we also both wished for too." I looked at him confused when he smiled.

" Will you be my girl after all these years of us crushing on each other secretly?" Sodapop asked. After all these years ( like he had said) of our support, our friendship, and of my hopes and dreams he'd see me more, it all came true.

I smile and responded," I thought you'd never ask."

It was a perfect birthday gift and we had become happily "in love" since then. It wasn't until a cold early September night when Sodapop and I were alone in the house and we were "watching tv" ( making out).

" Brooklyn?" Sodapop asked.

" Sodapop," I said back.

" Do you urm….would you…" We sat up and I looked at him.

" Sodapop, you can ask me anything ," I assured him," it's me remember." He smiled taking my hands and asked point blank," Would you ever have sex?"

I chuckled and nodded. " But with you," I added," Because I trust you." Sodapop smiled and replied," Good because I was wondering if you wanted to do it now."

I thought about really hard. We had been good friend for three years, dated for (almost) two months, and had no trust problems. Was it worth everything? After all, it was just sex.

" It would be my first time," I had let him know.

" Mine too," he responded with a smile. I smiled back and said," Alright."

He smiled, took my hand, and for the rest of the night we done something way better than just "watch tv".

It was a great night and we had no problems after that. Until three weeks later where not only it changed the rest of our lives, but where our story begins.

You heard Ponyboy's story, now this is mine through the eyes of me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three weeks after Sodapop's and I's special night and the air became colder as fall rolled in. And as a new week dawned, so did something weird in my body.

That Monday morning I woke up and, without any hesitation, ran into my bathroom and puked into the sink. It was after three minutes when my mom rushed in and exclaimed," Are you alright?"

" I'm...ugh…." I groaned. My mom felt my head and said," Well no fever. Go lie back down and stay home today. Can I fix you anything?"

" You know what sounds real good right now?'' I asked.

" What?"

" Mint ice cream on a waffle with hot sauce," I said. My mom raised and eyebrow and said," Brooklyn, you just puked five seconds ago and you want _that_?"

" You asked!" I exclaimed wiping my mouth with a towel. My mom shook her head and said," It's oatmeal-take it or leave it." I nodded and said,"Fine, fine". She smiled said,'' Good, now back to bed!"

I saluted her and lied back on my bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Curtis's house number. I went to school with Ponyboy and Two-Bit. Two-Bit and I were juniors, even though Two-Bit came for the hell of it, and Ponyboy was a freshman. After two rings, Ponyboy answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Pony, it's me. Listen Bud, I'm not feeling well today and I'm stayin' home. Can you ask Evie to pick up my homework and drop it off?"

" Sure thing Brooklyn and I'll let Evie know. Feel better."

" Thanks Pony, I appre-."

" Brooklyn! You ok?"

_Oh, Sodapop…..he's such a sweetheart, _I thought to myself.

" Soda, babe, I just woke up with a bad stomach ache. Don't worry I'll be fine," I assured him. He sighed and said," I'm coming over after work."

" I'll be looking forward to it."

" I love you."

" I love you more.

" No, I love you more."

" No, I-."

" WE GET IT!" I heard Two-Bit yell in disgust in the background. I chuckled and said," I love you more. Bye."

I hung up and lied down. My mom left a few minutes later for work and my eyes drifted off into a deep sleep.

It turned out I slept most of the day because when I woke up, not only was it three thirty p.m. but I saw Evie sitting on the edge of my bed.

" Good afternoon my sweet little friend," she cooed. I threw a pillow at her and she laughed.

" Hey there," I said leaning up. She handed me a small stack of homework and a copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

" Thanks Evie," I said smiling. Evie and I were always pretty close 'cause she was Steve's girlfriend and I was Sodapop's and we would hang out together. It was also nice having another girl in the gang too so I could have someone to relate to.

" I also brought you by this," Evie said placing some package of Oreos. I smiled and beamed with a cheesy smile," Have I told you you're my bestest friend in this crummy-ass town?"

Evie shrugged and joked," You did not, but I'm so glad you feel that way!" We laughed and I hugged her. We heard a knock and I looked up and saw Sodapop.

" I'm leavin'," Evie said. She shook my hair and smiled at Sodapop. Sodapop smiled at me and lied down next to me.

" You slept almost a whole day," he said kissing my cheek.

" How'd you know?" I asked snuggling close to him. I picked up an Oreo and he ate it.

"Johnny stayed here and watched you," Sodapop said. He took an Oreo and I took a bite out of it. I smiled and thought about how much of a sweetheart Johnny was for staying.

" How sweet," I said," Is he here still?"

" Nah, he went home after I came in," he replied. I looked at Sodapop and he wrapped his arms around me.

" Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me on the lips and then the tip of my nose.

" I was worried about you today," he said," your mom drove by after work and told me what happened. If it ever happens again, let me know. Promise?" He held out his pinky. If we were making a promise, it had to be a pinky promise. I intertwined my pinky with his.

I lied back down and Sodapop snuggled next to me as we lied there for awhile.

A couple days had passed by and although I puked almost every morning and had asked for meals such as a hot dog with mayo and mustard, chocolate chip cookies, and wings. On Wednesday, Evie, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Johnny, and I visited Sodapop and Steve at work.

" Look at 'er chugging that coke," Two-Bit commented as I chugged about my twentieth coke this week. I swallowed and Sodapop looked at me worried.

" Babe, you've been acting weird this week," Sodapop said rubbing my back," You ok?"

" I'm fine," I assured him.

" Brooklyn you started crying during History for no reason and had to walk out," Evie pointed.

" She also cried when I told her she was eating too much," Two-Bit added. Ponyboy smacked him on the arm and Two-Bit jumped.

" Hey look I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I walked to behind The DX to compose myself and blow of some of this strange and possibly hormonal emotions. I heard Sodapop run behind me.

" Babe, Brooklyn, babe," Sodapop soothed me. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and Sodapop turned me around to him.

" Brooklyn, we're all concerned for you," Sodapop said," especially me. You haven't been yourself and we all care about you. " I nodded and said," I'm sorry it's just I'm upset all the time, I'm hungry, I'm puking, and ugh...!"

" Go to a doctor," Sodapop said, " And I'm serious babe". I nodded and he hugged me. We walked back to the gang and Sodapop walked me home later on.

That night, my mom walked in my room and sat by my bed.

" Brooklyn," she stated.

" Yeah Mom, " I responded looking up from my book. She took my hands and I could sense there was something wrong with her. I began to feel nervous because the last time this had happened, it was about her and Dad divorcing.

" Brooklyn, is there something you need to tell me?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

" No...why would you ask?" I asked slowly.

"This past week, you have been strange. Sodapop's telling me, Evie's telling me, teachers are calling me asking if somethings are going bad at home - it's not like you. You've also been asking for weird meals these days and it's starting to worry me," my mom explained.

I didn't want to answer this. I really, truly didn't. I know they say that the first step to recovery is to admit you have a problem, but usually that was meant for people with alcohol and drug abuse - not strange personality changes. I knew there was a problem, but I wasn't gonna be the one to admit it.

" It's probably just hormones," I said trying to move on from the subject.

" Brooklyn, no seventeen year old that I know goes through this type of phase,'' My mom said her eyebrow raised. " I mean, it's completely impossible unless-." She stopped in her tracks. She was silent for a moment with her mouth slightly open.

" Mom...what do you mean ' impossible unless what' ?'' I asked. She turned to me and asked me point blank," Did you and Sodapop have sex?"

Now I really didn't want to answer this. I hadn't told my mom about what Sodapop and I did. I could've tried to cover it up, but I began to turn bright red which gave it away. I covered my face with my hands and began to cry.

" Oh Brooklyn...".

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry ok?" I yelped," It was one time and he was protected and-." My mom hushed by putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Brooklyn, I'm not mad at all," My mom soothingly said," it's ok. I only ask because...because I think...".

My eyes went wide and I shook my head in disbelief. I never wanted it to come to this.

" No Mom...oh god no!" I begged. She lowered her eyes to the ground and said," We have to do this. We have to know that this is the cause of your behavior."

" It can't be!" I exclaimed the tears coming back down again. My mom pulled me into a hug and said," Listen, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to grab something, ok?" I nodded and she left the room. I grabbed my phone and called Evie immediately.

" Hello?'' she answered.

" Evie it's me," I said holding back the tears," I need you to come over."

" Brooklyn what's the matter?" she asked sounding worried," Are you hurt?"

" I am at home, but...I'm...I'm urm..".

" Listen, I'll be over in two minutes, ok?" I nodded and hung up the phone. By the time Evie arrived, I was curled up in bed and she looked at me.

" What's going on?'' she asked slightly panicking. I got off my bed and explained," Well my mom asked me about my behavior this week and then it lead to me confessing Sodapop and I sleeping together that one time and-."

" You what?" Evie exclaimed. I had forgotten I never told Evie about that night. I covered my face and exclaimed," Shit!"

" Does anyone know?" she asked. I shook my head and said," Not even Ponyboy or Darry. No one in the gang." She sighed and said," Ok go on."

" Anyway, she ran out to get me the stick," I said. Evie raised an eyebrow.

" The stick?"

" I think you damn well what I mean by 'the stick'", I said. My mom walked in the room and saw Evie.

" Oh good, you're here," My mom greeted with a sigh. She grabbed a box and handed it to me.

" Just remember that whatever happens, this is going to change your life regardless," my mom told me. I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I followed all the instruction necessary and after the process was done on my part, I went back into my room where Evie and my mom were.

"We have to wait five minutes," I explained in soft voice. We all sat on the bed, Evie breathing in and out softly, me picking at my nails nervously, and my mom resting her head on her shoulder.

What felt more like five hours than five minutes arrived, I shook my head.

" I don't want to look," I said swallowing hard. Evie took my hand and my mom sighed.

" I don't either," she added," but here goes nothing." She slowly picked the stick and Evie took both my hands as we both looked at my mom.

You know those moments people talk about when they said their lives flashed before their eyes? That's what happened to me at that moment.

My mom looked up at me, her face blank. Just blank.

" What is it?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat in the car with my mom the following afternoon, I felt my chest get heavy and my body shake. After the results, my mom rushed me to the doctor the next morning and it was confirmed.

I was pregnant and Sodapop was the father.

I remember me feeling faint and Evie shaking her head at the result. I began to cry and Evie comforted me by telling me everything would be alright. My mom didn't say much except for the fact that she blamed herself for not preparing me.

We were parked a block away from The DX and I shook my head. I felt the tears stream down again and I covered my face and sobbed. My mom patted my back and sighed.

" I hate this is happening," my mom commented," but he has a right to know." I nodded and wiped my face with my hoodie sleeve. My mom ran her hands through my hair and looked at me.

" I want you know that I love no matter what you decide whether it's both of your decisions and your decision alone," she said choking up.

" You think he'll hate me?" I asked. My mom shrugged and shook her head. I bit my lip, grabbed my bag, and got out of the car. I walked to The DX feeling lower than ever and the pressure weighing down on my body. I felt the nausea kick in and I tried to catch my breath so I wouldn't faint.

When I reached The DX, I saw Sodapop and Steve fooling around. I loved seeing Sodapop smile and was jealous at his attitude towards life. His parents were killed in a tragic car accident last year, he dropped out of school and worked at the crummiest place, but still managed to be happy with everything in his life. He loved his friends, his brothers, and me….until maybe now.

Would he remain being this happy finding out I was carrying his child?

I walked over and I saw him smile as a couple passed by with a young child. He turned to Steve to say something when we caught eyes. I smiled and he patted Steve, and we ran to meet each other.

" Hey beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and we embraced tightly.

" Why aren't you in school?" he asked stroking my hair. I felt my smile fade and my lips quiver. My eyes lowered to the ground and he lifted my head up with his fingers on my chin.

" Brooklyn, what's going on?" he asked. I sighed and asked," Can we talk?"

" Yea sure," he said softly. He took my hand and led me to the back of The DX. He faced me and asked," What's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to compose myself.

" Sodapop, I went to the doctors like you had asked," I explained," and I found out…I…..". I buried my face in my hands and he held my arms.

" Are you ok?" he asked beginning to panic. I looked up at him. I knew that this could ruin everything between us. I also knew that he did have a right to know and that no matter what, this will change us.

" I'm pregnant and you're the father," I admitted out my voice squeaking. I saw his eye slightly widen and his jaw drop a little bit. He said nothing and I sighed.

" Look I understand that you probably want nothing to do with me now," I said choking up," and it's fine. I'm sorry because this was all my fault. I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away when Sodapop grabbed my hand not even within a second and pulled me back. I saw the fear in his eyes and it began to scare me.

" This wasn't your fault," he said shaking his head," I had just as much part of it. Maybe more. I still love you and no pregnancy is going to change that. Ever."

I half smiled and he smiled at me. " You're still the same person Brooklyn," he said brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear," and I love you just the way you are."

He held me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and felt a wave of relief wash over.

" Listen, I'm gonna head back to work and you go home and rest. Come over usual time, ok? " he asked. I responded with a nod and he said," And be careful when you walk alone now. I don't want no soc hurting you and my baby."

I half-smiled when I realized something. " Are we gonna tell Darry?" I asked. I shook my head and said," He's gonna kill me. Swear to god."

" He won't kill you," Sodapop assured stroking my cheeks," besides if he tries to, he'll have to get through me."

I chuckled and said," I never meant for this to happen and I'm terrified."

"At least we'll be terrified together," he said brushing my hair back. He then kissed me and said," See you later beautiful."

" Bye," I said softly. I watched him go back to work and I smiled to myself. I walked back to the car where my mom was.

" How'd he take it?" she asked when I got in the car. I sighed and said," Surprisingly, he was very calm."

" Are you two still together?" I nodded and my mom smiled.

" That's good," she said relieved. She drove me home and I waited for it to be later so I could see Sodapop.

I lied in bed wondering what type of parents Sodapop and I would be. Sodapop would be every child's dream dad – sweet, loving, always there for you, the type of dad his father was.

As I wondered, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I heard someone walk into my room. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack when I had realized who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

There he stood looking all James Dean like with cigarette in hand and his evil smirk.

" Brooklyn Lydia Crawford," Dallas Winston sneered. I smiled and ran up to hug him. Like I had mentioned, Dally was in the cooler and was sentenced for six months but was released after two. Dally patted my back and shook my head.

" Little bird told me you and Sodapop are finally a couple," he told me as we were walking to the Curtis's house.

" By a little bird, you mean Tim Shepard?" I asked laughing. Dally shrugged and said," I guess."

I rolled my eyes and responded," Yea he and I have been together for almost two months." Dally made a whistle sound and shook his head.

" You grew up too fast," he commented playing with my hair. I rolled my eyes and asked," Why'd you get out of the cooler so early?"

But before he could answer, I heard a scream that sounded all too familiar. Dally and I looked at each other and the scream came again. I recognized it this time.

" Ponyboy!" I exclaimed. Dally and I ran for it as we took a shortcut to where Ponyboy was.

That's when I saw four socs topple Ponyboy and slide a blade through his neck. I almost went to attack one of them when I felt someone pull me away to the other side. I had realized it was Darry and I saw Johnny run over.

" You two stay here!" Darry instructed. Johnny and I watched on when the socs ran off as Sodapop, Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit. The socs got into the tuff red car and Steve, Sodapop, and Two-Bit were attacking them through the window.

That's when the car drove off and Dally through a large piece a wood at the car. " WE'LL GET YOU LATER GREASERS!" one of the socs in the car yelled.

Darry and Sodapop ran to Ponyboy and I watched as Sodapop consoled a frightened Ponyboy. I smiled to myself seeing how sweet and gentle was towards his baby brother. He did have a maternal instinct to him after all.

" All I did was walk home from the movies," Ponyboy protested against Darry. Darry sighed frustrated with Ponyboy as he normally was these days.

" Movies and books, movies and books…you know I wish you could concentrate on something else just once in awhile," Darry complained.

" How about girls and cars? That works for me!'' Sodapop joked. He smiled at Darry, but it faded when he didn't see Darry smile back.

" When I ask my kid brother to help me with my other kid brother I'll ask you alright?" Darry snapped. He then muttered," Kid brother." I saw Darry walk by me and I held my hand out. He stopped and looked at me.

" You gotta take it easy on 'em," I stated in a calm tone," Especially Ponyboy." He nodded but said nothing. I sighed and lowered my eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

" Hi Sodapop," I greeted smiling. I looked up and there he was all gorgeous and all. He leaned in and kissed me.

" Hello beautiful," he greeted. I smiled and he touched my belly and our hands intertwined. He then kissed my cheek and I giggled.

" You think we should tell the gang?" I asked. Sodapop nodded and led me over to the group.

" Hey guys," Sodapop said," I got something to tell you all." The gang turned to Sodapop and I and Sodapop clutched onto my hand.

" You ok?" Johnny asked. I nodded and announced with a sigh," I found out last night that I…urm….I'm pregnant."

The gang went silent and their eyes froze as well as their expressions. Ponyboy looked at Sodapop in shock and Sodapop nodded.

" We did it when you all went to The Dingo and Brooklyn and I stayed home that one night," Sodapop explained. Two-Bit shook his head in disbelief and said," I don't believe it."

" Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

" Oh god," Steve moaned.

" Please tell me it was on the couch," Ponyboy begged. Dally was silent and he glared at Sodapop and I.

" Dally, are you gonna say somethin'?" I asked quietly. I felt Sodapop wrap his arms around me a little tighter for protection. Dally sighed and scratched his hand behind his head.

" What are you guys gonna do with urm…..the urm….that thing?" Dally asked. Sodapop and I shrugged and Sodapop said," We don't know ok? We're gonna figure this out. We wanted to let you know because you're our friends and family."

Two-Bit then asked with a smile," Can we name it Mickey?" I chuckled and said," If you want it, you can name it Mickey."

Dally then looked at Sodapop and said," Johnny and I'll walk her to places when none of you bums are around. I don't want no socs attacking her and her urm….kid."

I smiled and Dally didn't smile, but nodded in acknowledgement. Ponyboy looked at me and I said," Is there anything you wanna say or ask Ponyboy?"

" What do you think Darry will do?" he asked.

" We don't know," Sodapop said," We're telling him right now." Ponyboy then smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged him back and Steve said," If you need me and Evie, we're here for you two."

" Thanks man," Sodapop said as they did their little handshake. They began to play fight again and Steve got on a car and yelled," Check this out buddy!" He did a little flip off the car and I chuckled watching it happen.

" I think you'd be a good mom,'' Johnny complimented very quietly. I knew Johnny was sensitive on the subject about family and parents 'cause his folks abused the hell out of him. I had him stay at my place many times to get away but he usually slept in the park, much to my approval.

" Thanks Johnnycake," I said smiling," that means a real lot."

" You and uh, Soda wanna come to the movies tomorrow night?" Dally asked. I shook my head and said," Maybe some other time. Soda and I were gonna relax tomorrow night at his place. Some other time though, ok?"

Dally nodded and said," Well good to see you again." His voice was cold but he wasn't a huge softy as everyone else knew. He had a record and was proud. Sometimes a little too proud. He left and sighed.

" He means well," Ponyboy said patting my shoulder. I nodded and said biting my lip," Sorry about doing it in your bed."

Ponyboy's ears went red and I chuckled when he yelled," NOT FUNNY!" We began to play around when Darry said," Ponyboy you've got homework.."

Ponyboy looked at me and I smiled at him. " Work hard!" I called out. I smiled when Sodapop came over and took my hands.

" You ready?" he asked.

" No, but we have to do this today," I said half-smiling. Sodapop took my hand and led me inside the house.

The idea of Darry finding out his kid brother was having a baby didn't seem to go so well in my head, but how it would play out in just a few seconds was a mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Darry?" Sodapop called out. The house was quiet and I could see Ponyboy watch from his and Sodapop's bedroom door. I mouthed," Close the door" to him so he wouldn't get in trouble for eavesdropping. He lowered his eyes and closed the door.

" Hey Darry?" Sodapop called out again. " Yea in the kitchen!" Darry called back. Sodapop looked at me and said in a low voice," Let's go". He took my hand and we went into the kitchen where Darry was sitting down reading the paper when he looked up at Sodapop and I.

" Everything ok?" he asked. I bit my lip and lowered my eyes to the floor. I could hear him put the newspaper down and ask," Brooklyn are you and Sodapop ok?"

Sodapop then said," She's pregnant Darry. She just found out last night and it was confirmed this morning. I'm the father."

I looked up at Darry who had his jaw dropped and his eyes looking at Sodapop. I couldn't tell if he was mad, upset, or stunned. He just looked at Sodapop and I grabbed onto Sodapop's arm incase something was to happen.

After a long pause, Darry sighed and said," Well….I can't punish you two because Brooklyn isn't my responsibility and you didn't plan on this. But you two must figure out what you're doing with this baby she's probably going to have." Darry turned to me.

" Does your mom know Brooklyn?" Darry asked. I nodded and said," She was with me when I took the test." Darry nodded and with a sigh, said to Sodapop and I," This is your guys choice. You got yourself here, accident or not, and you have to figure it out. I'll be by your side but it's yours to do the fixing."

Sodapop and I nodded and Darry gave me a hug. Sodapop looked at Darry and asked jokingly,'' She gets a hug and I don't?" Darry looked at Sodapop, ruffled his hair, and said," You should have kept it in your pants little buddy." Sodapop chuckled and I giggled.

" You think we'll be ok?" I asked as Sodapop sat on the porch steps. I sat on his leg and he nodded.

" We will," he said cuddling me in his arms. " I truly believe that." I looked down at the ground and muttered," I wonder what will happen at school." Sodapop softly said, "Hey" and lifted my chin up. He looked at me dead in the eyes .

"It shouldn't matter," he said," they're all a bunch of pricks anyway." I smiled feeling comfortable again.

" So, what do you wanna do with this baby?' Sodapop asked playing with my hair. I sighed and said," We can't keep it. It doesn't feel right because we're still kids ourselves. I was thinking we'd give it to a couple who want children but can't have them because the girl isn't able to get pregnant." Sodapop smiled and said," You know what, I was thinking the exact same thing."

I looked at him, my eyes slightly wide, and asked," Really?" He nodded and added on," We can't afford this kid. I mean, yeah it's gonna hurt givin' up something special to us, but I love this baby enough to give it to someone who can do a better job than we ever could."

I smiled at him and concluded," Alright then. We'll look for a family for a special baby." Sodapop smiled back and kissed me. There was a moment of silence when I asked," Soda?"

" Hmm?"

" You still gonna love me when I'm huge and stuffing my face?" Sodapop laughed and nodded.

" Even then," he said. I smiled and he kissed me again and said,'' Let's get you home".

The next day at school, I was called into guidance most likely to talk about my pregnancy. My doctor said that this was something the school nurse, guidance, and principal would have to be aware about. Hey, it's not like they weren't gonna find out later. I'd have the evidence under my shirt within a few months.

My guidance teacher, Mrs. Marshall, was a thirty year old woman who had a pretty face and was loved by most students as she was that one person you could tell everything to.

When I walked in, she looked at me and said," Oh! Brooklyn take a seat!" I sat down across from her desk and she asked," Can I get you something to drink?"

" No thanks," I responded. Once I was settled, she began.

" So I hear you're pregnant? Nine months huh?" she asked.

" Yeah, kinda a shocker," I responded with a chuckle.

" Yeah, I mean I never would have thought you. I don't know why but you just didn't seem like the type of person," Mrs. Marshall said. I smiled and said," Well, it happens."

She nodded and asked," How's the father? Does he know?"

" Yeah he knows and he was actually kinda happy," I said with a shrug," I mean, he felt guilty but we were friends beforehand for about two years and we've been through a lot," I explained.

" That's nice. You're lucky because most of the guys who do that stuff act like assholes, excuse me, and just leave," she commented. She then asked," Who is the father, if I may ask?"

I shook my head and said," You wouldn't know him. He actually dropped out last year before you came. His brother is actually a freshman. Ponyboy Curtis?"

" I know him," she said and then asked," Wait, isn't his brother that cute guy who works at The DX? Pepsi or something?"

" Sodapop," I corrected her with a giggle. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

" Well, that's gonna be one good looking baby," she pointed out," I mean the two of you combined that baby will be a shoe in in the looks department." I laughed and said," Well thank you. We're not keeping it though."

" Oh?' she asked leaning on her desk.

" I mean, we're not getting an abortion either," I added," basically we decided, mutually, to give it to a family where the woman isn't able to get pregnant." Mrs. Marshall smiled and said," That's a really nice thing Brooklyn. Really."

" Do you have any children?" I asked. She nodded and said," But my kid sister actually just went through a divorce because she couldn't get pregnant and-." She stopped there. I leaned in and we looked at each other for a moment.

" Does she live in Tulsa?" I asked.

" She does and she actually runs her own practice," Mrs. Marshall said. She smiled and she asked," Can I give you her number?"


	6. Chapter 6

" So wait," Evie interrupted me as she, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and I were walking home from school," you're thinking of giving yours and Soda's baby to Mrs. Marshall's sister?"

I shrugged and replied," She's only a year younger than Mrs. Marshall, she runs her own practice in Tulsa-."

" What practice?" Ponyboy asked.

" Law," I answered," Criminal law."

" Oh Dally's gonna love that," Two-Bit commented. I rolled my eyes and Evie added," Well at least we know she makes a lot of money." I chuckled and exclaimed," She's perfect! She's financially stable and from what I hear, she's pretty maternal."

We were heading to The DX where I was anxious to tell Sodapop about finding a perfect parent for our child.

" What's her name?" Ponyboy asked. I sighed and said," I believe it's Samantha. Samantha Preston or somethin'."

" I wonder if she's blonde," Two-Bit pondered out loud. I smacked his arm and he laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

" I'm jokin' kiddo," he said He then turned all serious and asked," But seriously, is she blonde?"

" I don't think she'd name her kid Mickey," I told him making a pouty face. Two-Bit snapped his fingers and by that time we had reached The DX. Steve was working on the inside of the car's hood and Sodapop was cleaning one of the cars. Once he finished, the guy in the car thanked Sodapop and drove off.

I ran up to Sodapop and exclaimed," Soda!" He turned and his entire face lit up when he saw me. He embraced me in a tight hug and a long kiss. A French kiss to be exact.

" So I have good news," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and rubbed his arms up and down on my waist. " I found a parent."

He smiled and exclaimed," Already? Who?"

" She's my guidance counselor's sister," I said," and she lives here and has a stable job. I even got her number." Sodapop smiled and kissed me on the lips.

" Sounds perfect," he said in whisper as he went to kiss me.

" Tell me again Steve why you don't do that with me?'' Evie asked. Steve got closer and said with a smirk," Because we save that stuff for the bedroom." Sodapop and I l chuckled.

" So you still coming over tonight?" Sodapop asked," it's just gonna be us two at the house."

" I wouldn't miss it," I replied. Sodapop and I went into full-bloom make-out session and Ponyboy stated," There's no filter between you two is there?"

" One day Pony, you'll find a girl and when you have the same chemistry as your brother and Brooklyn have, you'll be doing the same thing," Evie pointed out.

" I hope not," Ponyboy replied with a shutter. I smiled and I heard a car drive into the gas station. I let go of Sodapop's hand and said," I better let you go. I'll see you later."

" See ya," Sodapop said with a kiss. Our lips let go and I turned to leave, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Evie walking off.

I looked at our home phone and my mom said after a long silent pause," Well….are we gonna pick up the phone and call her?" I sighed and shook my head.

"you know what, I think tomorrow would best," I decided," I just wanna go one night without thinking about the baby."

My mom sighed and patted my back. " But tomorrow, we're calling," she stated. She turned to walk away and I had left for Sodapop's.

I was lucky that my mom was going to one of her friend's house so she'd probably have a few drinks ( like they always do on girl's night) and come home later. I packed a small bag as a just a in case.

In case I stayed at Sodapop's house all night if you know where I'm getting at. He he!

When I arrived, I opened and closed the gate and peeked in the window. Sodapop was nowhere to be found. I shrugged figuring he would be in the kitchen so I walked in the house and called out," I'm here!" I closed the door behind me and walked in the house some more.

" Soda?" I called out. No answer. I heard the radio playing my favorite song " I Can Dream About You " by Dan Hartman. I smiled and placed my bag on the couch. I looked around for Sodapop when I heard a door open and I turned and nearly jumped.

" Soda! You nearly scared – oh my god."

I saw him shirtless and wet with a towel around his lower waist. He had a nice, nice set of abs. I swallowed hard, probably blushed, and smiled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

" Hello," he greeted. He then kissed me pretty damn passionately on the lips. We were getting pretty into it. It was like one of those moments in those movies where the song goes with the moment.

_I can dream about you_

_I'm gonna press my lips against you and hold you tight to me_

_I can dream about you_

_You know you got me spellbound what else can it be…_

He then took my hand and we went into the bedroom and he closed the door behind him. We lied down and he held me tightly, the kisses going from the lips, to the neck, to-.

" Soda," I said interrupting the perfect moment. He looked at me and asked," What?"

" What about…". He smiled and said," I think we already have the consequences by now." I smiled and we continued kissing.

Kissing led one thing to another...and…..

Well, I think you all can guess the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

After our little moment ( "little'' meaning an hour and a half ), Sodapop and I were fully clothed and enjoying chocolate cake and cuddling on the couch, watching TV. It was some old Mickey Mouse re-runs but we could careless. As long as we had each other in our arms, everything was fine.

" Hey, what time is it?" I asked. Sodapop turned to the clock and said," It's five minutes to ten. Why?"

" Isn't Ponyboy supposed to be home, like, in five minutes?" I asked. Yes, I knew Ponyboy's curfew. I had to look out for him too!

" Yeah," Sodapop said realizing this," And Darry-." The door opened and it was Darry.

" Hey you two," he greeted. Sodapop and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. Darry looked at the both of us and asked," Hey is Ponyboy home yet?"

Sodapop shook his head and Darry sighed frustrated. I tried to cower next to Soda incase he went off on Soda and I.

" I swear….that kid has no common sense! All he thinks about is movies and books and…and-."

"Darry, calm down," I tried to ease Darry," he's probably on his way. Let's call some people and find out, ok?"

He nodded and sat in his chair. He picked up the phone and began calling people. As he did that, I saw Sodapop drift off into sleep. I kissed his cheek to wake him up, which it kind of did.

" Darry, want me to go out and look for him?" I offered. Darry shook his head and said," You don't have to. Not in your condition and at this time."

" I can't let a soc jump you," Sodapop said. I sighed and we waited.

Two hours and it was way past midnight. I had made some coffee for Darry and Sodapop and I as we waited. Not even after calling the Shepards, Two-Bit, and Dally helped.

" Let me call Evie," I suggested. Darry motioned to the phone. I dialed her number and she answered in a breathy voice.

" He-hello?"

" Evie, have you seen Ponyboy?"

I heard some major moaning in the background and I exclaimed," Evie are you-."

" Tell her we haven't seen the twerp and then hang up!" I heard Steve snap in the background.

I put the phone down and shivered in disgust. " What?" Darry asked.

" Well I can tell you this," I said," Evie hasn't heard from Ponyboy and we shouldn't bother calling Steve."

Sodapop chuckled and Darry rolled his eyes. " Just what we need," Darry muttered," another pregnant girl." Sodapop smirked at me and I sat back down.

" Brooklyn, your mom is probably wondering where you are," Darry said. I shook my head and said," Darry, don't worry. Just let me to stay to see if Ponyboy's ok."

He smiled and said,'' Thanks Brooklyn." I nodded and Sodapop rested his head on my shoulder. Darry had made more phone calls and it became two a.m. Sodapop was already asleep with me snuggled into his arm.

I head a door open and turned and woke up Sodapop from his sleep immediately. It was Ponyboy with not a scratch on him.

" Ponyboy!' I exclaimed standing up.

" Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked viciously," Do you know what time it is? Well it's two o'clock in the morning kiddo!"

" Hey Pony, where ya been?'' Sodapop asked. Ponyboy began to walk away past Darry and into the bathroom.

" Fell asleep in the lot," Ponyboy said.

" You what?" Darry roared. I held onto Sodapop when he let go and walked to where Ponyboy was. I had a terrible premonition that this was about to get ugly.

" I was talkin' to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot," Ponyboy said," I didn't mean to-."

Ponyboy almost closed the door on Darry when Darry blocked it and exclaimed," Yeah? Well I can't even call the cops because they'll put you two in a boy's home so fast it'll make your head spin!"

" C'mon Pony, let's go to bed now," Sodapop tried to reason. I felt bad for Sodapop 'cause he always was the middleman in these fights. He loved both of his brothers dearly and hated moments like these where he felt pressure to take sides.

" Look I said I didn't mean to!" Ponyboy snapped.

" 'I didn't mean to', 'I forgot' – that's all I ever from you!" Darry yelled.

" Aw c'mon Darry-."

" YOU SHUT UP!" Darry yelled at Sodapop. I felt myself jump and Darry added," I'M TIRED OF YOU STICKIN' UP FOR HIM!"

" DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM!" Ponyboy screamed. That's when Darry did the one thing I never in a million years would have expected him to do.

He slapped Ponyboy.

I jumped covering my mouth as the slap was full force and Ponyboy fell to the floor knocking on the table and on the floor. I rushed to help him when he managed to get up, push me out of the way, and run out of the house faster than I'd ever seen him run.

" Ponyboy I didn't mean to!" Darry yelped. Even with tears in my eyes, I ran after Ponyboy and yelled," PONYBOY STOP!" But he didn't – he just kept going.

"PONYBOY!" Sodapop called out. I turned and saw him break down crying. I ran back and held him in my arms.

" Soda…shhh….it's ok," I soothed him gently," he's just gonna cool off and he'll come home." I felt like that wasn't gonna happen, but at the same time I wasn't going to believe in a such a negative thing.

I brought him inside and saw Darry cry in his chair. I patted his back and said," You lost it, it's ok."

" I never meant to," Darry cried," it's just….sometimes….sometimes I miss Mom and Dad doing this job, you know!"

I nodded and said," Hold on, ok?" I went to their home phone and dialed the only person who I knew could help me at this time.


	8. Chapter 8

My mother brought in coffees for Darry, herself, and I. Sodapop was too upset and so she gave him some tea to soothe him down. Sodapop and I sat on the couch and my mom sat in a chair next to Darry.

" Darry, being a single parent is hard," she explained patting his back," I thought that when Harvey, Brooklyn's father, and I's divorce would be final, I'd be in hell. And as hard as it and as much as you want them to do what you want them to do, sometimes they're gonna rebel."

" Exhibit A," I pointed out as I pointed to my belly. Sodapopa and Darry got a chuckle and my mom smiled.

" But that doesn't mean they don't love you any less or that you don't love them any less," my mom added on," I'm sure Ponyboy is coolin' off and he'll be home later on. I'll keep my eyes out on him."

Darry smiled and said,'' Thanks Norah." My mom smiled and said," Anytime."

I yawned and began to drift off into Sodapop's arms. My mom said," Come on kiddo, you need to get sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She grabbed me and my eyes opened.

" Now Norah, can't she stay?" Sodapop tried to reason. She raised an eyebrow and so did Darry. I shook my head and said," I don't think you and I will win this one." Sodapop chuckled and got up. He gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight and my mom and I were out the door around three fourty-five am.

When I woke up later that morning, I felt someone in my bed next to me. I turned and saw Sodapop lying there sleeping. I was confused at first because I went home alone but suddenly became a little worried.

" Sodapop…Soda," I said shaking him gently. He woke up and looked at me, his grey eyes officially awake.

" You ok?" I asked. He nodded and sat up in the bed.

" I just….had a hard time sleeping last night," he explained with a big yawn.

" I could imagine," I said," did he come home?" Sodapop shook his head and my eyes went wide.

" What do you mean?" I asked panicking," What about Two-Bit, Steve, or Johnny?"

" Two-Bit said no, Steve was obviously a no, and no one has seen Johnny," Sodapop said.

" Then who-." My eyes went wide and I shook my head. I snapped my fingers and said," DALLAS!" I climbed out of bed as fast as I usually could when I'm angry or excited about something.

" Babe….babe…babe….." Sodapop tried calling me. When I turned, I exclaimed," What?"

Sodapop smirked and bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from laughing. " Sodapop wha-," I was about to ask when I realized I was in pj shorts and my bra. I looked down and shook my head. I smirked back at Sodapop.

" Yes Sodapop?" I asked. Sodapop climbed out of bed and walked over, wrapping his arms around me.

" Be careful….I'm still a little mad," I warned chuckling. Sodapop raised an eyebrow and smiled.

" I'll leave so you can get dressed and then we'll go get Dallas and ask him, ok?" he suggested.

" But don't you have work?"

" Brooklyn, it's Saturday." I nodded and said," Right! Forgot sorry!" Sodapop laughed and said," Now get dressed before we make another kid." I smiled and kissed him. He then let go and left me to get dressed.

When I came back downstairs, my mom and Sodapop turned to me. " What?" I asked.

" Before you two are leaving, we're calling this woman," my mom said looking at Sodapop and I. He and I sighed and nodded. I continued walking down the stairs and my mom handed my the card with Samantha Preston's number. I took it and went to the telephone. My mom left the room and Sodapop wrapped his arms around me from behind and listened on.

After dialing, I heard the sounds of the ringing. However, there was no pick-up.

_This is Samantha Preston's phone. Sorry I'm not in right now but please do leave me a message as well as your number and I'll call you back. Thank you._

" Hi Ms. Preston, my name's Brooklyn Crawford and I'm a student of your sister, Shelby Marshall. I believe she told you about me being pregnant and you being interested in taking my child. Please call me at 6783227441. Thank you and have a nice day." I hung up and felt a small weight lift off my shoulders.

I turned and Sodapop smiled at me. He took a strand of my hair and pushed it back behind my ear. I smiled and he said," Let's go."

We walked to Buck's where Dally was living for the past year or so. I held onto Sodapop's hand a little tighter as he knew I was afraid of some of the men who went to Buck's.

" I won't let anything happen to you," Sodapop promised. He walked in and the bar was empty. No one was there and the record machine was playing " Fever" by Peggy Lee.

" Curtis! Crwaford!" Buck called out. Buck walked away from the bar, toothpick in my mouth ( my pet peeve), and grinned.

" What you two lovebirds doin' in here?" he asked smacking on his toothpick.

" We need to talk to Dally," Sodapop said. Buck looked at me and said," He's asleep." I rolled my eyes and said," I don't care if he has some chick he's banging up in his room, we wanna talk to him!"

" Whoa, there girl!" Buck said laughing.

" C'mon Buck, it's about my brother!" Sodapop exclaimed.

" Your brother? Yeah, I saw the twerp with Johnny last night!"' Buck said laughing," they went to see Dally and then left."

I looked at Buck and said," Well then?"

" Fine, go," Buck said leaving himself. Sodapop and I walked up to Dally's room.


	9. Chapter 9

" Dally….Dally….Dally…DALLY OPEN THE DOOR!" I demanded pounding on the wooden door. Sodapop was behind me and the door opened, showing a tired and shirtless Dally.

" You yelled?" he asked sleepily. I stomped past him to check and see if any girl was in the room. So far, no girl. I was free to yell.

" Where is Ponyboy?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Sodapop watched from the doorway. Dally looked at me.

" He and Johnny are out right now," Dally responded. I rolled my eyes and exclaimed," Bullshit Dally! You know where they are now you fess up?"

" Or else what?" he asked in threatening voice. " What are you gonna do huh? You can't do shit with a thing growing inside of you like a disease!"

" Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sodapop exclaimed. I ran inbetween them before a fight broke out and Sodapop and I had a stare down with Dally.

" Dally if you love me like I know you do deep down inside, you will tell me and Sodapop where Ponyboy and Johnny are," I growled. Dally said nothing but just stared right back at me with his eyes still dark and angry, but he just sighed and looked at the ground.

" Christ," he muttered. Sodapop and I made eye contact for a second and then we both turned to Dally.

" Dally, where is Ponyboy?" I asked. He looked up and said after swallowing hard," Windrixville."

" Where the hell is Windrixville?" Sodapop snapped. I walked over to calm him down and Dally explained everything.

" After Ponyboy ran away from your house, he and Johnny were at the park and a group of socs were drowning Ponyboy and Johnny stabbed one of them. Johnny and Ponyboy came here last night. I gave them a gun and fifty bucks and told them how to get to Windrixville. Windrixville is in upper Oklahoma."

I thought Sodapop was going to have a heart attack. Hell, I thought I was gonna have one too.

" Dally," I said calmly," we need to tell the others." He nodded and said," Let me get changed and I'll meet you two downstairs."

I nodded and Sodapop and I left. As soon as we left, Sodapop shook his head and I could tell he was on the verge of tears so I wrapped my arms around him and said in a soft tone," He'll be fine, Sodapop. I know he will be fine. He has Johnny with him and they're tough kids."

" He and Darry are all I have, " Sodapop said his eyes on mine. I cupped his face in my hands gently and said," You're not gonna lose him. The only thing that's gonna happen to Ponyboy and Johnny are going to get some flack for killing a soc. And you'll be there, Darry'll be there, the gang will be there, and I will too."

Sodapop half-smiled and took his hands in mine. He kissed them and then kissed me when Dally exclaimed," Jesus Christ! Get a room!" I looked at him and said," Come on Dal."

We all walked on the streets of Tulsa, the three of us. I felt this safe aura between the two of them. If a soc or one of the real dangerous greasers were to come out of nowhere and attack, I had Dally who had a blade and knew how to use it and Sodapop would either stay with me and we'd run off or he'd probably jump in on it too.

Sodapop held my hand and Dally asked," So….have you two urm….decided what to do with the uh….the uh…"

" Baby?" Sodapop asked. Dally nodded, lighting a cig.

" Yeah….baby," he said. Though I hated the smoke and I was with child, I had turned my head and leaned on Sodapop's shoulder.

" Well Brook found a woman in Tulsa who could take care of it and we're just waiting for the call," Sodapop explained.

Dally nodded and said,'' Tuff man." I sighed and we finally reached the Curtis household. I looked at Dally, patting him on the back, and said," Good luck kiddo."

Dally threw out his cigarette and we all walked in. Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry sat in the living room. Darry sat up as soon as he saw Dally, Sodapop, and me enter the house.

" Dally has something to tell y'all," I announced looking at Dally.

" If those kids are in Texas, I'm huntin' for them," Two-Bit announced himself. I raised an eyebrow at him and Dally sighed.

After he had explained everything ( again ) to the gang, Darry sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor, Steve was silent, and Two-Bit shook his head.

" Now them socs are gonna get at us even more," Steve commented.

" Poor kids," Two-Bit commented as well. Darry said nothing, as I figured he wouldn't, he just sat there and did the most un-Darry thing.

He cried in front of the gang. Dally lowered his eyes and Sodapop hugged his older brother and they cried together. My eyes began to swell up too, but Dally patted my back. I instead folded my arms against my chest and looked down at the floor.

We all felt hopeless. What could have we done to have prevent this? Now the " Greaser vs. Soc" war will never end and things are only going to turn for the worst. Everyone was silent and I was the first to speak.

" It's never going to end, is it?" I asked. The gang looked at me and I continued.

" Now matters are only gonna get worse. You know what's funny though? Socs have always been after us 'cause we aren't like them. They started it but we're just as bad for going after them. It's annoying how we all just can't get along and we can't just avoid each other. But apparently we can't 'cause everything has to be solved in a damn fight and how someone's life is the cost of this unnecessary battle."

Angry, I ran out of the house and began crying as I walked home. I felt my arms wrap around my self and the tears stream down one by one. I had meant what I had said though, I wasn't planning on taking my own words back.

I was sort of happy to not have one of the gang members follow me, because I needed some cooling off.

I wasn't blaming Johnny at all for what he had done when I had made my little speech. He was protecting Ponyboy. But why did the socs go after them? Why couldn't they have just let the two be alone despite whatever problem it was? Johnny nor Ponyboy would never jump a soc.

I wiped my eyes with my hands and entered my house. My mom walked in the living room where I had entered and her face was filled with some strange happiness.

" Get dressed in something nice!" she beamed. I looked at her, raising my hands.

" Why?"

" She called."


	10. Chapter 10

Wearing blouse and flowing skirt with flats to look presentable, Brooklyn asks her mom as they leave," What about Sodapop?"

" You can tell him later on," my mom insisted. " This is urgent because she has only time right now!"

We got in the car and drove downtown. I felt my body become so easily queasy, including my knees which were slowly losing strength in them and my heart was beating so fast, I think it too lost count of how many beats per second it was going.

I turned on the radio to ease myself and my mom turned to look at me. She smiled.

" You know, she's the one who should be nervous," my mom commented. " After all, you're the one who gets to decide if she gets the baby in the end or not."

I smiled nodding but said," But still, can't you imagine how I feel too?"

" Oh absolutely! I just don't want you to be afraid," my mom said patting my back. I sighed and looked on as we drove into the beautiful, clean, wealthy side of Tulsa.

The apartments looked high class and I felt like a vintage doll in the mix of all these Barbies. We pulled into a small garage and got out of the car and I felt my stomach get into tiny knots again. I followed my mom inside to the lobby and immediately I was drawn back. This complex almost like one of those fancy hotels!

After checking in, we went into the elevator. We were the only two and my mom instructed," Good posture Brooklyn. Makes you look presentable." I made a face and sighed. The door opened and we walked to apartment 43D.

My mom knocked and my guidance counselor, Mrs. Marshall, opened the door. She smiled, her sunny blonde hair resting on her shoulders.

" Hi, Mrs. Crawford and Brooklyn!" Mrs. Marshall greeted all bubbly and brightly. I smiled and my mom said," Oh it's Ms. George now. You know...".

" Oh right!" Mrs. Marshall corrected herself laughing nervously. " Come in, please!"

We walked in and I was right then stunned by the whole apartment. It was cozy and warm like. Organized yes, but nothing too upperclass. Just….normal.

A strikingly tall woman with goldish skin and bright blonde hair walked in wearing a sleeveless black dress like Audrey Hepburn's with her hair in a half updo.

She was intimidating to look at. I felt small and nothing compared to her.

" Hi, I'm Samantha Preston," Samantha greeted, her eyes twinkling as she reached out her hand. My mom shook and it said, ' I'm Norah and this is my daughter Brooklyn."

I shook her hand and said," Wonderful to meet you."

" Likewise," Samantha responded with a smile at me. I let go and Mrs. Marshall said,'' Ms. George if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about the nurse, principal's, and I's meeting about this whole pregnancy thing." My mom nodded and Samantha turned to me and said," Let me show you around. You want something to drink?"

" Oh I'm good thanks," I said. She nodded and showed me around. Each room was small, but well organized and very neat. I felt safe in this apartment enough to know Sodapop's and I's child would be too. She wasn't a neat freak, but very clean to keep the baby healthy.

" And this would be the baby's room," she said as we stepped into one of the last of the four rooms. I smiled seeing how blank it was. I imagined a baby room fitting perfectly in here. I looked around and said," It's perfect!"

" Are you nervous?" Samantha asked. I turned and nodded.

" I'm seventeen and I feel like….like I shouldn't be having a baby," I said," so that's why it was best for adoption."

" When are you due?"

" Around May. Pretty much junior year is me being pregnant I guess."

" How does your boyfriend feel about it?"

I smiled thinking about Sodapop. I began to giggle and I said," He wasn't mad at all. He's actually happy and we decided this plan together."

Samantha smiled and said," He seems like a good guy. I've heard of girls who's boyfriend leave them."

" Sodapop is not like other guys," I said crossing my arms smiling.

"Oh?"

" He's not like the other greasers-er…"

" No it's fine. I know what you're talking about."

" He's not like them. He doesn't jump people or get into fights, He's never drunk – hell he's never had beer. He could get drunk on just having fun in life! He's always happy and he cares about people. His parents died in a car crash last year. All he has are his two brothers and his gang. "

" And you?"

I chuckled and added," And me. He and I were best friends since were fifteen. He dropped out of high school though. He thinks he dumb, but he's not. He really is the smartest guy. He dated this one girl, Sandy. God…..we all hated her because she was fake if you know what I mean. I mean, I hated her 'cause I was crushing on Sodapop very hard and all. Anyway, she got pregnant by some other guy and moved to Florida actually two months before the crash his parents were in. I was with Sodapop the whole time through both tragedies. He was there for me too when my parents started fighting a lot and got divorced. He had me stay with him one day 'cause it was too painful to watch my dad leave."

I chuckled and shook my head, feeling the tears come down. Shit, I shouldn't have cried.

" He means the world to me. I know it sounds like utter crap at my age, but I mean it. I love the way he genuinely cares for me. He asked me to be his girlfriend on my 17th birthday as a birthday gift! Can you imagine? I never regretted giving it to him. I regret not taking my own precautions, but I'll never regret losing it to him."

Samantha smiled at me and shook her head.

" You're a lucky, lucky girl Brooklyn," Samantha commented. " He sounds perfect and what you two are doing is a beautiful thing. You are courageous for giving up nine months of being a normal teenager for a baby you're not keeping but giving it to someone you don't even know."

I smiled and replied," Thank you Ms. Preston."

" Samantha, please," she pleaded. I chuckled and said," Samantha. I know that you'll be able to give Sodapop and I's baby everything we can't and I can't thank you enough."

Samantha smiled and pulled me into hug and she then said," I can't thank you enough for giving me a real shot at being a mother."

After touring, Samantha, my mom, Mrs. Marshall, and I discussed how the next nine months would go. Toward my due date, I will get two weeks of school off just incase something were to happen, my nurse will make sure I was doing fine, and my school work will be the same as usual.

Samantha would pay all the expenses of the hospital, doctor's visits, and all that jazz. She was so hands on and very involved without being too pushy. She was definitely the perfect mother.

" What are you hoping it is?" Samantha asked. I smiled and said," A girl. I really do and I know she'll just be as good looking as her dad is."

" And her mother," Mrs. Marshall added. I smiled and my mother and I left Samantha's apartment feeling safe with my choice.

[ Author's note – Picture Mrs. Marshall as Katherine Heigl and Samantha as Charlize Theron! ]


	11. Chapter 11

It was around six thirty when we arrived back home, but I had my mom drive me to the Curtis house. The night was crisp and clear. I could hear the sounds of barking neighborhood dogs and bugs as I opened and closed the gate. I walked inside the house and the guys stood up. Sodapop was nowhere insight.

" You ok?" Darry asked putting his hand my shoulder.

" I'm good, sorry for my little rant," I apologized. He nodded and said," Hey, you're still the only one with common sense in this gang, remember that!" I smiled and Two-Bit gave me a hug as well as Steve and then Evie.

Dally gave me a nod and I nodded back. " You guys hear anything?" I asked. They all shook their heads and Evie said," Not even news spread yet on the soc's death." I nodded and asked Darry," Where' Sodapop?"

" In the bedroom," Darry said," he had a breakdown and he fell asleep." I thanked Darry and walked into Ponyboy and Sodapop's bedroom. Sodapop was sleeping peacefully and there was a only a lamp light on. I took off my shoes and climbed in bed next to him. I lightly shook him and he woke up.

" Huh….oh hey beautiful," he greeted his voice hoarse but still smiling. I smiled and said," Hey you. You doin' ok?"

He nodded and said,'' You feelin' better after your speech?"

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that Sodapop," I apologized.

" Why apologize for something that's true babe? I agree with you." I smiled and he kissed me very sweetly on the lips.

" Why are you dressed so nicely?" he asked bringing me close to him to snuggle.

" When I got home, my mom told me we had to meet up with the woman who was gonna take our baby. I wanted you to come along, but you were so upset with everything going on that I didn't want to stress you out even more."

Sodapop smiled and said," It's ok Brook. It would'be been to hard because I love this child too much to watch it leave me." I smiled and said," Me too Sodapop."

" What's she like?" he asked as I leaned near his chest and near the lower part of neck.

" She's beautiful and sweet. She's great too and she's gonna be a great mom. Her apartment is perfect too," I said.

" As long as she raises our child perfectly," Sodapop said half smiling. I smiled back at him and he asked," Stay the night?" I nodded when Evie ran into the room, slamming the door open and exclaimed," Get out here now!"

Sodapop and I ran into the living room and Evie pointed to the TV, where the gang had their eyes on. Everyone watched on.

" _In breaking news, a teenage was stabbed to death by a teenage hoodlum on around two thirty a.m. this morning. Bob Sheldon, a popular Tulsa teenager, was stabbed to death by an unknown hoodlum. Friends of then deceased teen say Bob Sheldon was a good guy and the brawl was due to an fight earlier when these two hoodlums picked up Sheldon and a friend's girlfriends at the drive-inn. Sheldon was just eighteen years old. Police are investigating."_

" BULLSHIT!" Dally and Two-Bit yelled in unison. We all turned to them and Dally yelled," I was pickin' up the broads! Those two did nothing!"

" Bob was drunk and so was his buddy!" Two-Bit yelled as well.

" Well now we have evidence," I concluded. Darry and Sodapop looked at each other and Evie looked at all of us.

" What are we gonna do?" Evie asked," the police will question us."

" Then let them!" Dally yelled.

" They can't!" I screamed.

" Why not?"

" Because Ponyboy and Sodapop will be taken away from Darry and put in a boy's home!"

Everyone went silent and I looked at Darry and Sodapop. " And I will not let them take anybody away," I added. I took Sodapop's hand and sighed.

" Man, you're just bustin' out all the big speeches today aren't you?" Two-Bit asked. Steve threw a pillow at Two-Bit and Sodapop went back into the bedroom. I followed behind and closed the door behind us. Sodapop sat on the edge of the bed, his face buried in hand. I could hear him sniffle and I began tearing up too.

I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I was silent knowing whatever I could say, it wasn't going to help him.

" I can't go to a boy's home," Sodapop said trying to keep composure," I love my brothers too much. And I can't lose you either. You know how long it took me to admit I really liked you?"

I shook my head and asked," How long?"

" Day one."

" But what about Sandy?"

" I liked her too, but when I was with her it made me think of you. I wished it was you the whole time 'cause I was afraid. I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship." I smiled and asked," Do you think it did now that we're dating?"

Sodapop shook his head and said," You're still my best friend. But my girlfriend and love first."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. " No one's taking you and Ponyboy to a boy's home. Not while I'm still here." I looked down at my belly and said," Besides, I have ways of keeping you two." Sodapop chuckled and kissed me.

" I love you Brooklyn," he said in a soft tone.

" I love you too Sodapop."

We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

At school Monday, Evie, Two-Bit, and I walked in schooland everyone turned to stare at us.

" Isn't that Bob's killer's friends?" one of the soc girls whispered to her soc boyfriend.

" Hey isn't that the girl who Ponyboy's brother knocked up? I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with that ugly bitch," one soc guy sneered to another.

"Hey greasers!" one soc guy yelled. We all turned around and Two-Bit asked," Got a problem?"

" We do actually," the soc guy replied," Don't think you and your greasy friends are gonna get away with Bob's death you filthy fucks."

Two-Bit was about to go over to the soc when I stopped him.

" It's no use," I said.

" You're no exception you pregnant whore," a girl sneered.

" Ok, clear the halls NOW!" one teacher yelled. " We all know what happened but I will not allow it to effect school hours! To homeroom, now!"

Evie looked at me and we looked at everyone and walked to homeroom with a cooled off Two-Bit.

During the school day, people made comments at Evie, Two-Bit, and I. Evie and Two-Bit got flack for being in the gang. I got flack for being Ponyboy's brothr's girlfriend with a baby.

I shrugged it off and tried to get over it but it was easier said than done. Luckily, some greaser girls stepped in.

" Pregnant whore," one soc girl sneered.

" Fuck off blondie!" Tim Shepard's girlfriend Lily snapped. Lily turned to me and said," Us greaser girls got your back. After all in this mess, we're gonna need to stick together."

I smiled and said," Thanks Lily." Lily nodded and walked off.

After school, Dally met up with Two-Bit, Evie, and I and we headed for The Dingo. Dally was my bodyguard now – if you wanted to come near me, you had to go through him with the obvious exception of our gang and Sodapop.

We sat outside eating when Tim Shepard and hi gang, along with another unknown gang came up to us. Dally stood up and said," Tim."

" Dally, it's cool man," Tim assured with a cold face. He turned to me.

" Your Sodapop's girl, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded and he added," My girlfriend said you're pregnant."

" That's true as well," I said.

" Listen, my buddies and I got your back," Tim Shepard said with a smirk," any soc comes up to you, scream and we'll handle it."

I smiled and said," Thanks Tim."

" Angela and some of the other girls got your back too," Tim added. Angela was Tim's sister. I didn't know her, but I heard she was slightly crazy, but still sweet enough to help out.

" Thanks," I responded. Dally nodded and looked at me. All of a sudden, Sodapop and Steve showed up out of nowhere.

" Sodapop!" I exclaimed getting off the table. I ran into his arms and he held me tightly and swung me around. He then kissed me when a greaser yelled," Hey, look at that soc over there!"


	12. Chapter 12

" Sodapop, take 'er back," Dally said. Sodapop looked at me and said," Let's go inside." He took my hand when I turned and saw it was only a girl soc. " Sodapop, it's fine," I pointed out to the girl.

Evie came over with Steve and she asked," Who's the redhead?" Steve shrugged and the greasers stared coldly at her. She managed to keep her cool and walked over to Dally.

" You have a lot of nerve showin' up here," Dally commented. She nodded and said," I came because I wanted to help you guys spy on the socs."

Sodapop and I looked at each other and I asked," Don't you think it's a little risky for you?" She looked at me and shrugged.

" Look, I know Ponyboy and Johnny are innocent and I'm willing to prove it," she explained. " I just wanna help out. Besides, the soc guys are planning a rumble."

The greasers looked at each other and my eyes went wide. I looked at Sodapop who brought me closer to his chest.

" I don't know which type of rumble, preferably nothing fatal, but I want to help," she said.

The greasers looked at each other and Evie asked," Why don't you just stick with your kind sweetheart? We don't need a spy and if we did, it certainly wouldn't be you!"

Some greasers stifled a laugh when Steve managed to calm her down. The girl shook her head.

" I'm not looking to give anyone charity," she snapped," I just feel bad over this whole mess. I know Ponyboy and Johnny didn't do it 'cause I was there."

" She was," Dally confirmed. " I was there too."

I looked at Sodapop who sighed and rubbed my arms. I walked up to her, with my arms folded across my chest, and stood next to Dally.

" You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. She nodded.

" Absolutely," she said. I looked at Dally, then Tim, then Two-Bit.

" Go for it," Dally said smirking," then report back to Two-Bit over here." Two-Bit gave her a nod and the greasers walked away, talking about the up coming rumble.

I went to turn away when she asked me" Aren't you Ponyboy's brother girlfriend?" I turned and nodded.

" Yea."

" I heard you're pregnant," she said," Ponyboy had mentioned something to me and my friend Marcia that night. Are you keeping it?"

" No, I'm giving it away," I said. She nodded and said," Look I'm sorry about all the things the others say. Really."

I looked at her for a moment and said," It's fine. Good luck."

" I'm Cherry by the way," she said.

" Brooklyn," I said shaking her hand. I turned to leave as Dally went up to her. I walked back to Sodapop who drew me to him and he asked," She dig ok?"

We turned to see her yell to Dally," Go to hell!" and I said," Yeah, she's ok." I turned to him and then said," Please don't go to that rumble."

" If it's guns, chains, knives, or all that I won't," Sodapop promised. " But if it's skins, I may."

I sighed and was about to look away so he wouldn't see me get upset, but he tilted my head towards him and said," Hey."

I looked at him and he put his hands behind my head, underneath my hair and kissed me on the lips. Everyone "oo"ed and I chuckled. Sodapop and I let go and he smiled at me.

" No matter what, I'll be ok," he said running his hands through my hair.

" Have you heard anything about Ponyboy and Johnny?" I asked. Sodapop shook his head and said," I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Even back to when Darry and Pony weren't at it with each other."

" When Ponyboy comes back, you should make an effort to let him and Darry know," I said.

" I should, I just don't know how."

" You'll find a way," I said smiling as I played with Sodapop's hair. That's when Steve interrupted with," Sorry but we gotta go to work bud." Sodapop and I looked at each other and I smiled.

" I'll talk to you later, ok?" I asked. Sodapop nodded and kissed me goodbye.

It was around nine thirty and I had finished my last piece of homework. I lied in bed and curled up. My mom went off to a friend's house and probably would be there all night drinking wine and gossiping and all that shit.

I turned on the radio and " True" by Spandau Ballet was on. I picked up my _Romeo and Juliet_ book and began leaving. It was the scene with the balcony between Romeo and Juliet and I smiled to myself. I began to picture Sodapop and I in Verona, far away from all this crap between socs and greaser s and just it being the two of us.

I smiled and tilted my head when I heard a TAP from my window.

TAP…TAP…..TAP TAP TAP

I got out of bed and looked out my window to see Sodapop there.

" What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

" Visiting my favorite girl," he called back," Can I come up?"

" Sure! Mom's not gonna be home for awhile so feel free to use the front door. I'll unlock it."

I ran downstairs and unlocked the front door and opened it. Sodapop picked me up and swung me around, then kissing my on the lips.

" You weren't asleep, were you?" he asked. I shook my head and asked," Why?"

Then it hit me….I was in pj shorts and a tank. Hey, it's not like I knew he was coming!

I giggled and Sodapop had me in his arms bridal style as we walked to my bedroom. He then put me on the bed and we climbed under the covers. He drew me closer to him and said," I needed to release stress. Some socs drove by and chucked beer bottles at Steve and I."

" Are you ok?" I asked. Sodapop nodded and said," Yeah we both were fine. No scratches. How was your day?"

" I got called 'Pregnant Whore' and some nasty comments and remarks and glares from the socs but other than that I'm doing ok," I said chuckling. Sodapop kissed me and said," I'm sorry you get shit at school."

I shook my head and said," It's fine, honestly. I'm just sick of this whole war and all." I then smiled to myself and Sodapop asked," What?"

" Nothing," I said shaking my head," I'm just picturing what life's gonna be like when we're adults."

" What do you see?" Sodapop asked.

" I see us living in a small house with a white picket fence with no worries and living happily. There's no bullshit between the greasers and socs and those labels don't even exist. I imagine Ponyboy and Darry living close to us and getting along real well too."

Sodapop smiled and said," I see that too. I see anything if I'm with you." I smiled and he brought me closer for a kiss.

We lied in bed that night wrapped in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

The week was going by fast and still no word about Ponyboy and Johnny. I was starting to get worried myself about their well-beings and what they were doing. I wondered if they were eating let alone alive. Dally had assured me many times they were alive, but it was hard to believe him.

Sodapop and Darry had been on edge all week. Darry cried at night and Sodapop would sometimes stay overnight at my place just to clear his head and to relax. I would sometimes stay at their house to make sure if anything needed to be done, it would be.

As for me, I got the usual comments and remarks and glares but I managed not to care anymore. I had other worries.

The rumble was set for Saturday night and Cherry had explained it would be skin against skin. Sodapop had told me he was going to protect Steve and the others. Evie and I decided that we would stay at the Curtis house that night and play "Nurse" to the damaged boys.

" Nurse " was supposedly a popular "game" for greaser girls to play with their boyfriends after a rumble. It made Evie and I giggle like crazy the more and more we thought and talked about it, but we decided to do it as could be a benefit either way the rumble ends.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Samantha had picked me up early from school to get me to the doctor's. Sodapop had decided he didn't want to do the whole doctor thing with me because doctor's make him uncomfortable and I told him it was perfectly fine with me. He was still supportive anyway.

" Man this town is crazy with all this buzz about the kids killing that boy last week," Samantha told me as we were driving. I swallowed hard and said," Those two boys are my best friends. One of them is Sodapop's brother. I don't know where they are though."

Samantha looked at me and said," I'm so sorry. I had heard it was purely self-defense though. I'm actually on the case too."

I looked at her wide-eyed and she said," Don't worry, I'm defending your side. I'm gonna be honest with you, I knew that that one kid was your boyfriend's brother. There's no way I'm letting them be taken away."

I smiled and said," I don't think I can thank you enough." She smiled and shrugged.

" You're helping me, I'm helping you," she said. I chuckled and we pulled into the doctors.

It was just a check-up to make sure I was healthy and all. I never did drugs or drank because I wasn't into either. I also had an ultra sound which is when they put that goo on your belly. Luckily the goo was warm and not cold as most people tell me it normally is.

Samantha dropped me off at my house. I thanked her for the ride and went inside. I did some homework and then went to Sodapop's house.

Sodapop and I snuggled on the couch as I told him what had happened at the doctors. I was waiting for Darry to come home to tell the both of them about Samantha being their lawyer.

Sodapop had started this thing when he and I were snuggling where he would hold my stomach with his hand and rub it. He says he's actually proud of this baby because " he or she will be the most wonderful child in the world ".

As I lied on Sodapop's chest, I felt my eyes lower and then flutter down. Sodapop moved his arm to wrap it around me when he knew I was getting sleepy. He kissed the side of my head and I smiled to myself.

Darry entered and it startled me and he exclaimed," You two! Get outside now!" Sodapop and I looked at each other and we followed Darry outside. When Sodapop and I stepped outside, a cop was there. We looked at each other and Sodapop held my hand.

" What's going on Darry?" I asked.

" They found Ponyboy," Darry stated choking up. He lowered his eyes and I looked at the officer.

" Is he alright?' I asked.

" He and two other boys were helping some children from a burning church in Windrixville. Ponyboy is fine, the other two boys I'm not sure of," the officer explained. I felt my eyes swell up and Sodapop said," We have to get Ponyboy."

We all fit in Darry's truck and drove to the hospital that night around eight p.m. I felt my chest hurt knowing Johnny was one boy, but who was the other?

We arrived at the hospital and we found the room Ponyboy was in. We ran and there Ponyboy was, strangely blonde, all blackened, and petrified.

" Ponyboy!" Sodapop called out his tears flowing. He and Ponyboy embraced and Darry looked terrified.

" Go," I mouthed. I watched Darry say," Ponyboy?" and Ponyboy run to Darry and Darry cry," I thought we lost you like we did with Mom and Dad!"

The three brothers hugged and I choked up. I felt my lips purse into a smile and Ponyboy turned to me. His eye swelled up and we ran to each other hugging. His hug this time was tighter than usual, but I could careless.

" Oh Ponyboy!" I cried. I looked at his hair and smiled. " Oh Ponyboy, you're blonde now!" I giggled as I cried. He smiled and hugged me.

" I missed you Brook," he cried into my shirt. I ran my fingers through his greased blonde hair and said," Me too Pony. Wasn't the same without you."

He looked at me and said with his big eyes," Johnny's hurt real bad. Dally is too."

I felt my eyes widen and I looked at Ponyboy. I stepped back and asked," D-Dally was there?"

Ponyboy nodded and I looked at Sodapop and Darry.

" Go find him," Sodapop said with a nod," we'll wait."

" Ponyboy what room-."

" Room 307, down the hall," Ponyboy pointed looking terrified. I ran for it and felt my tears pour down too.

I swung open the door and yelped," DALLY!" Dally and the two other doctors looked at me.

" Leave now!" Dally demanded. The two doctors left and I stared at Dally for a long time. His arm was burned pretty badly and he looked away.

" What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

" Went to pick up Ponyboy and Johnny and next thing I knew those two jumped out of the car when the church was burning. Ponyboy ran inside with Johnnycake following. I helped them get some kids out of the church. Johnny got burned badly and I managed to get Ponyboy out."

Dally looked at me, his dark, carless, cold eyes watering. It was a sight I never thought I'd ever see in a million years.

" You wanna know why I risked Ponyboy and Johnny's and my life for those little brats?" Dally asked angrily.

" Why?" I asked softly.

"'Cause each brat's face made me think about what if this was your kid burning to death? What if you and Sodapop's fucking child was in that fire!" Dally exclaimed. I stepped back and held onto the doorknob. Dally was starting to scare me

" Dally-."

" I don't get it!" Dally screamed," I was in love with you the whole fucking time Brookly and all you wanted, all you bitched about was wanting Sodapop. What about me? What about the one who protected you from socs? What about the one who let you sleep in his apartment that one night when your folks were havin' that real bad fight? What about me? Huh? Then, then, then I come back from the cooler after three months and I see you and pretty boy are together and to top the whole damn thing off, you're carrying his child! It should've have been mine Brooklyn. The kid should have been mine! So here I am, with a-a burnt arm and yet, you're still not mine!"

There was a moment of silence. I swallowed hard, my eyes wide and terrified with a single tear strolling down my cheek. My face felt warm when my body felt cold like Dally's tone. He turned to me and said," You know, every kid in that church, every goddamn kid in that church, made me wish I was that baby's father."

I ran out, slamming the door, and began to cry hysterically. I had never felt so guilty in my entire life. My body shut down and I began to shake and tremble and could barely contain myself. Did I really do that to Dally?

Was it truly my fault? I wasn't sure if even I could answer. I just buried my head in my hands and pretended this was all a dream. That Dally didn't say what he had said, that the church never happened – that none of us this catastrophe had ever happened.

I managed to get up a few moments later and walk back to where Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop were. There were newspaper reporters and photographers and the cutie he is, Sodapop was posing. I smiled at how cute he was and once he saw me, he ran over to me. He rubbed my arms and asked," You ok?"

I shook my head and cried on his chest. He held me tightly and a newspaper reporter asked," Sodapop, is this your girlfriend?"

" Hey back away now," Sodapop said calmly," she's having a real hard time right now and we'd both appreciate it if you left us alone."

The news reporter backed off kindly and I rubbed my eyes and Sodapop kissed me on the lips then forehead. I smiled at him and he said," Let me go get you a tissue 'cause you got eyeliner and mascara in your eyes."

" Thanks," I said softly as he left. He handed me a whole box of tissues and I and the news reporters laughed.

" Thank you babe," I said wiping my eyes. Once I was done, he said," All better now." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

Darry drove Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I back to the house. Ponyboy was fast asleep so Darry carried him in bridal style and I was about to turn and go home when Sodapop took my hand.

" Do you wanna stay the night?" he asked. I shook my head.

" I'm real tired and everything so crazy right now," I said," and you should keep an eye out on Ponyboy. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?" I went to kiss him when he asked," Brooklyn?

" Hmm Sodapop?"

" Are you gonna be here tomorrow night? Before the rumble?"

I swallowed hard before replying.

" Soda, why do you have to fight?" I asked," What good is it anyway? Soda, I love you so much. More than I love my own life. I can't afford to lose you. You're everything to me and if I lost you then it'd be the end of me. Don't do it, please. Please, Sodapop."

I felt my eye swell up, but Sodapop brushed them with his thumbs.

" Shhh….Brooklyn you won't lose me," he soothed me," Fighting skin against skin ain't fatal. If I knew this would kill me, I wouldn't do it. Baby, I'm sick of all these socs running the town. I'm doing this for you and our gang. I can't lose them and if I ever lost you, God, I would kill myself. These socs need a lesson to be taught, and that's why I'm doing this."

He kissed my hands as they were huddled in his and he added," Think of our baby walking the streets never having a label like we do."

I half-smiled and he kissed me on the lips. He rubbed his hand up and down my back before I turned to go home.

I got home and my mom walked in the living room.

" I heard Ponyboy is back," she said smiling," how are Johnny and Dally?"

That's when it hit me again.

_The kid should have been mine! So here I am, with a-a burnt arm and yet, you're still not mine!_

I shook my head and my mom pulled me for a hug.

" We'll talk over breakfast tomorrow," she said. " Go get some sleep." I nodded and went back to sleep.

The one thing that left me haunted was Dally's words…..and they'd probably never leave me.


	14. Chapter 14

I had woken up at nine thirty a.m. with Dally's confession still in my head. I wanted it out of my head, but it seemed like it wasn't going anywhere. I had reluctantly got up, taken a shower, then put on some clothes. I wanted to catch Sodapop before he left for work and then hang out with Ponyboy to make sure he was adjusted and back on his feet. I had promised Darry I would do that last night while he was driving Ponyboy home.

When I was about to walk out the door, my mom called out," TELL PONYBOY I SAID HELLO!"

I was walking towards the Curtis house, when I heard someone sneer behind me," Hey greaser". I turned around to punch the person assuming it had been a soc, but it was only Two-Bit. He laughed like a hyena and I punched him on the shoulder.

" Two-Bit I could have punched the living daylights out of you!" I exclaimed. He continued laughing and I rolled my eyes. He then composed himself and saw the glare on my face.

" Oh Brook, cheer up!" he beamed putting an arm around my shoulders as we walked together. He added on," It's a beautiful day outside, the sun in shining, the birds are singing, Ponyboy's alive, and the greasers are gonna kick ass at the rumble."

The even thought of the rumble made me disgusted. I stuck out my tongue and made an "ehh" sound. Two-Bit looked at me, stopped in front of me, and said," Whoa, whoa, hey now, You realize you're the only greaser girl who hates rumbles. Most greaser girls love it 'cause of the whole 'Nurse' game."

Hearing the mention of the "Nurse" game made me smirk and begin to giggle uncontrollably. I covered my mouth and Two-Bit looked at me but then smirked too.

" Are you and Evie going to-." Bt before he could finish the question, my smile dropped and he began to laugh like a hyena again. We were in the middle of the street and Two-Bit was leaning down, holding his stomach as he laughed his greaser ass off at the idea of Evie and I playing "Nurse".

" Oh god hahahahaha oh god hahaha," he laughed. I smacked him and he slowly began to stop. He gave me a side hug and said," Hey look Brook, I'm sorry. It's just, we've been good friends and it's just something I'd never think you'd do."

I half-smiled and said with a large sigh," It's alright Two-Bit, but you keep it a secret, ok?" He saluted me and we kept on walking.

When we arrived at the house, Steve was just walking in when Two-Bit yelled," Hey Steve!" Steve turned and Two-Bit and I ran up to Steve. Steve and Two-Bit man hugged and Steve gave me a proper hug.

" Let's go inside, I'm starvin'," Steve said. We all went inside and the two guys ran in the kichen and Two-Bit yelled," PONYBOY CURTIS!" I heard some crashing noises from the kitchen and chuckled as I walked in there.

" Leave him alone," I said," he's a little fragile looking." Steve and Two-Bit grabbed some chocolate cake and left. Ponyboy picked up the pan off the ground and I said," Here, let me make you some eggs." Ponyboy smiled at me and I asked," You doing ok Pony?"

" Yeah, just a little off I guess," Ponyboy said with a shrug. He looked at me and then back the paper in his hands. He handed it to me after I put in another egg to cook. I looked at it. The paper had the head line " DELIQUENTS TURNED HEROES " with Johnny, Ponyboy, and Dally's picture on the cover. I read through it and handed it back to Ponyboy.

" You and your brothers will be fine," I assured him as I cooked the egg," I know your lawyer."

" You do?" Ponyboy asked. I looked at him and grinned.

" She's adopting Sodapop and I's baby," I said smiling. Ponyboy smiled back at me and asked," Is she a good lawyer?"

" She's one of the best," I assured him. I ruffled Ponyboy's hair and Darry walked in.

" Brooklyn," Darry acknowledged as he walked by. I smiled and nodded and Steve yelled," UNIBERT!"

" For what?" Darry yelled at Steve.

" All brawn, no brain," Steve admitted. I chuckled and handed Ponyboy's his eggs. He smiled and left. I turned off the stove when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and blushed right then.

" Morning beautiful," Sodapop greeted my kissing the back of my neck. I turned around and grinned. He was wet, shirtless, and wrapped in a towel.

" Morning you," I greeted back. He kissed my lips and Two-Bit said," Get a room."

" Oh grab your beer and get out," I said rolling my eyes. Two-Bit made a face as he reached in the fridge and grabbed his beer. He left making kissy faces and Sodapop said," Go watch Micky."

" Listen, I need to tell you and Darry something," I said.

" What?" he asked.

" The lawyer the court assigned to represent you, she's urm….she's the one who's adopting our baby," I said. I added," I didn't know about it til' she told me."

Sodapop smiled and said," Hey, at least it's someone we can trust. We're gonna be ok." Sodapop kissed me one last time before leaving to put clothes on. I went out into the living room and watched Mickey Mouse when I saw Darry.

" Darry, can I talk to you outside?" I asked. Darry nodded and we walked outside. I had explained everything I was told by Samantha herself and what I had told Ponyboy and Sodapop. Darry pursed a small smile and sighed. He shook his head and looked out.

" Ain't gonna change the fact I'm terrified," he stated. I nodded and said," Hey, you're not the only one. We all are Darry. We're not just a gang but we're also a family."

Darry nodded and gave me a hug. We went back inside and I kissed Sodapop goodbye as he, Steve, and Darry headed off to work.

Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I cleaned up the house a bit then headed off to see Johnny and Dally.

I didn't want a repeat of last night with Dally…..but who knew at this point?


	15. Chapter 15

Before going to the hospital, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and I headed to Dairy Queen to grab something. Me, being the pregnant one, was always hungry. Before Ponyboy and I headed inside, a car with socs pulled up and Two-Bit pulled me back.

" Stay behind," Two-Bit said to me in a low tone. We all looked and three socs came up. One with the small brown afro looked at Ponyboy and asked," Can I talk to you?"

" No jazz before the rumble pal!" Two-Bit snapped. The kid with the brown afro looked right at me. I stepped back and he said," It's ok. I only want to talk with the kid. My buddies and I ain't gonna hurt her or anyone."

Ponyboy went with the soc and I stayed with Two-Bit, two other socs, and two greasers.

" Hey Brooklyn!" I heard someone yell. I turned behind me and saw Evie with Tim's girl Lily and a bunch of other greaser girls. I smiled and said to Two-Bit,'' I'll be back." I walked over and saw Evie, Lily, and the other greaser girls laughing and gossiping. Evie was pretty popular among the greaser girls and I couldn't blame her and I envied her for it.

I envied Evie for a lot of things.

For one, she was gorgeous to boot. She had a petite figure but it was still perfect, her skin was flawless, her light brown hair curled at the end of her chest and managed to be perfect all the time, she was also tough, incredibly smart, and almost every greaser girl had a crush on her.

I don't know to this day how she is still best friends with a loser like me.

She pulled me into a hug and Lily said," Hey Brooklyn! You doin' ok girl?"

" Good, you?" I asked. She nodded and said," So, so. You two playin' ' Nurse ' tonight, eh?"

Evie and I giggled and Lily smirked. " Yeah, it's a hell of a good time," she said.

" The guys thinks it's real sexy when you wear a push up bra," one girl commented. I sighed and bit my lip, still trying not to laugh.

" You're lucky with all the pregnancy hormones Brooklyn," another girl added," 'cause you must be horny all the time."

I shrugged but still was smirking. All the girls and I laughed and I said," Not really but maybe Sodapop might be tonight."

All the girls "oo"ed and Lily said," Even if the boys lose tonight, us greaser girls are still gonna win."

We all burst out laughing when Two-Bit called out," Brooklyn we're leaving!" I turned to the girls and I said," I'm visitin' Dally and Johnny.''

" Tell 'em I say 'hey'," Lily said," Poor kids."

Evie lowered her eyes and said," I can't see them in pain. Too hard." I nodded and said," See ya'll later."

I left with Ponyboy and Two-Bit to the hospital. We got to the hospital and decided to visit Johnny first.

When we walked into his room, and he was lied down face first. His back was covered in three degree burns as well as his neck. I felt myself shake and I held onto Two-Bit.

" Hey Johnnycake," I greeted softly.

" Johnny, it's Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Brooklyn," Two-Bit said as we all got closer to Johnny. It was hard for me to look at Johnny. Just seeing those burns made my sick to my stomach but also in disbelief that it was my buddy. My sweet little Johnnycake.

" Johnny, you doin' ok bud?" I asked.

" It …..hurts…" he squealed in pain. I fought back the tears and I said my voice trembling," Y-you're gonna be ok, Johnny."

" Two-Bit, can you get me the book?" Johnny asked.

" He's referring to _Gone With the Wind_," Pony told Two-Bit. Two-Bit nodded and I said," I'll go with you."

I couldn't bare to look at Johnny. It was incredibly and painfully hard to see him in all that pain. I didn't want to remember him like that.

" You doin' ok?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded covering my face with my hand.

" I'm gonna go see Dally," I said," I've gotta talk to him." Two-Bit nodded and left. When I turned to go towards Dally's room, I ran into the bitch herself.

Johnny's mother.

" You know where my son is?" She snapped. The nurse came from behind the bitch.

" Mrs. Cade you're not allowed yet," the nurse said in a calm tone.

" Keep her away," I said glaring at Mrs. Cade. I shook my head and looked her dead in the eye.

" You and your drunk husband should have your asses in jail for what you did to Johnny," I growled at her. " Fucking monsters you two. You're lucky no one ever called the cops for the pain you've put Johnny though.''

" How dare you talk to me!" Mrs. Cade yelled.

" Oh go to hell you fucking bitch!" I screamed in her face. She stepped back horrified at me. It wasn't the end.

" You and you're husband can go fuck yourselves in hell….where you belong!" I yelled. I slapped her and ran away to Dally's room.

I swung open the door and saw Tim Shepard about to leave.

" Whoa there Sodapops' girl," he greeted laughing. I stopped and half-smiled.

" Hey Tim."

" Your boy preparing for the rumble? Man, he can hit a guy! Well, see ya!" He walked past me and I walked in. Dally lied in bed, shirtless and his right arm wrapped. He looked at me, his cold eyes melting.

" Brooklyn," he muttered. I pulled a chair next to his bed and looked him right in the eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He turned away and I felt anger rise.

" Dally, why didn't you tell me?" I asked again my voice a little louder.

" Because from day one you had googly eyes for Sodapop!" he yelled at me, his eyes right at me.

" Don't yell at me!" I exclaimed. He sighed and lied back in bed. I continued looking at him.

" You should have said something Dally. You shouldn't have hid it. Had I known…..shit….I don't know what I would have done. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry the feeling wasn't mutual. I can't sit here and tell you 'I wish you had told me 'cause I would've gone with you' bullshit. If I could, I still wouldn't. I love you Dally. I really do. You're the brother I never had and you're my best friend. You and I….we've been through many things together. You're everything to me – not a criminal and obviously just not a love like Sodapop. Don't think I'm comparing you two 'cause I'm not and I would never. To me, you're Dallas Winston. You're Dallas Winston who I can tell everything to, who would never judge me for any mistake I make, who let me sleep in his room the nights my parents would fight real bad. You're the Dallas Winston who when I heard you were in the fire too scared the living daylights out of me because I wasn't going to lose my best friend and my brother. I love you Dallas Winston, just not that type of love you want."

I felt a tear stroll down and Dally looked at me his face not cold and not upset. He smiled in a positive way, which is a one in a million move for him.

" I know," he said," and it's ok. I never meant to get mad at you like I did last night." He took my hand and said," I promise to be there for you every step of the way. When your pregnant, when your sad and hormonal, and when the baby is born. And I promise I won't get in the way of you and Sodapop, I promise. You're never gonna be alone Brooklyn."

I smiled and I leaned in and we hugged tightly. I could hear him cry too and we hugged even tighter. When I let go, Dally looked at me and patted my cheek. I then turned to walk out the door when Dally said," Brooklyn?"

I turned and he said," I know the baby is gonna be beautiful just like it's mom."

I smiled and replied," Thanks Dally."

I closed the door and sighed. I saw a nurse walk in and heard Dally and the nurse banter back and fourth. I smiled to myself as Dally went back to his normal self.

I saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit and said," I'm gonna head out. I'll meet you two later tonight."

They nodded and before I left, I stopped to see Johnny.

" Johnnycake?" I asked. The nurse looked up and said," He's sleeping dear."

I went closer and I saw through a mirror that was under the hospital bed him sleeping. I kissed his head and stroked it.

I then left the hospital and took the bus leave. I looked out the window and knew one thin was absolutely certain.

Tonight to beyond, things were never ever going to be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**[ Author's Note ~ Some great songs to go with this chapter is Theory of a Deadman's " All or Nothing" or Daughtry's " What About Now ". I guess both go. Comment letting me know!]**

I finished packing for the night and sighed. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. I wore an loose black pull over with skinny jeans and converse. My dark hair was beachy waved and resting on my chest. My face seemed ok thanks to a little foundation and my hazel eyes had a little mascara and eyeliner. I looked and felt different, yet still felt the same. _Would Sodapop ever find me sexy like the other greaser girls?_ I wondered. I shook my head and shut my bag that had the red lacey bra and all the other things needed tonight.

I left the house telling my mom I was staying over Evie's house and she said it was fine because she was going to hang out with her friends tonight. As I walked to the Curtis house, I felt my nerve increase and my heart race wildly. I feared the worse in my mind, even though it was hard to push out.

The night air was crisp and the sky twinkled. It was a beautiful night and the air smelled like a fall night and I could hear the dogs bark as usual. I looked over at the Curtis house and the lights were on and the guys were in there fooling around getting pumped.

I opened the gate and closed it behind me. I walked up the stairs and entered into the house.

" BROOKLYN CRAWFORD!" Two-Bit yelled startling me. I could smell the beer in his breath.

" Two-Bit drunk much?" I asked.

Evie and Steve were huddled in the corner kissing and getting all cuddly and what not.

" Get a room," I commented walking by.

" Says you," Steve fired back. I looked for Sodapop when I saw his and Ponyboy's bedroom door open and the light on. I walked in and saw Sodapop putting on a shirt.

" Hey you," I greeted. He turned to me and smiled. I dropped the bag on the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

" You ok?" Sodapop asked rubbing my arms. I shook my head and lowered my head and he placed a hand on my cheek.

" Babe, what's wrong? Are you scared?" he asked gently. I covered my face and began bawling and Sodapop held even tighter. He rubbed my back and soothed me with," Shh…..aw Brooklyn I'll be fine. Don't cry. I hate to see you cry, you know that."

I looked up at him and said," I can't see you get hurt Sodapop. That'll kill me. Even thinking about it kill ms. I don't wanna lose you. You're my whole world Sodapop."

He smiled and said," Hold on one sec." He left the room for a moment and I tried drying my eyes, but they only got wetter the more I cried. He came and said," Sit down."

I sat down next to him and he took my left hand and kissed it. He looked at me and said," I want you to have something, ok?"

He slid a silver band on my finger and it fit on my ring finger perfectly. I looked up at him and said," It was my mom's. Every time you look at this, I want you to remember that I love you so much and that nothings ever gonna happen to me. I ain't going anywhere Brooklyn and I'm always going to love you."

I smiled at the ring and looked at Sodapop. I kissed him and said," I'm always going to love you too."

He and I got up from the bed and he embraced me in a hug and a long kiss and when it stopped he said," Afterwards, when we kick the socs' asses, you and I will celebrate."

" I have a surprise afterwards," I replied smirking. Sodapop and I chuckled and kissed again.

We walked out with everyone and Darry smiled and pointed to my finger with the ring on it.

" So you finally put a ring on it, huh?" he asked. Everyone chuckled and Sodapop said," We're not getting married. Not yet at least." He smiled at me and kissed me.

" Darry, how come you never worry about Sodapop?" Ponyboy asked. Darry chuckled and said," Well now that's one kid brother I ain't gonna worry about. At least he could use his head for one thing."

Darry pulled Sodapop over and began rubbing his hair when Darry yelled," TO RUB HAIR ON!"

Suddenly, all the boys ran out and Sodapop yelled," I LOVE YOU BROOKLYN!"

" I LOVE YOU TOO SODAPOP CURTIS!" I yelled back. Evie looked at me and asked," Scared shitless?"

" Absolutely," I replied. Evie smirked and said," Let's get ready with the lingerie bit. Hurry though 'cause we're meeting Lily and everyone to watch the boys rumble."

I nodded and swallowed hard. The last thing I ever wanted to see in my lifetime was to see Sodapop get hurt or even killed. Alas, I went in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room and put on the lacey red bra and underwear, then put back all my regular clothes on.

Evie and I left the house and ran to the park. The group of greaser girls sat out there, some smoking.

" Hey, no more smoking!" Lily snapped. The girls stepped on their cigs and Lily smiled at me.

" You doing ok Brooklyn? I know you ain't a fan of these things," Lily asked. I nodded and looked at my ring.

"Nice ring Sodapop gave you," Lily commented. " Did he give that tonight?"

" Yeah," I replied smiling. Then a flash of Sodapop getting beaten came into mind and I began to cry. Evie hugged me and one girl said," It ain't gonna be too bad! It's just skin."

" Hey look," Lily pointed out. A group of socs led by an older looking guy about Darry's age walked in the park. Brooklyn sniffled watching them. She prayed softly in her head and as soon as they passed, Lily said," Follow me."

Lily lead the girls to the other side where the greasers were. We were close enough to see the whole fight clearly, but far enough to where none of the guys could see us. We hid pretty well and I saw Darry lead the greasers. I held onto my ring and bit lip.

Suddenly I heard Dally yell," HEY DON'T YOU KNOW A RUMBLE AIN'T A RUMBLE WITHOUT ME?"

" Dally!" I exclaimed but Evie covered my mouth. I watched as a soc threw a punch at Ponyboy and the rumble begin. Suddenly, Evie yelled," SHIT RAIN!"

It began to rain heavily and thunder was in the air. The boys were throwing punches and looked helpleslly for Sodapop. I found a soc punching him in the stomach and I began to get hysterical and Lily hug me.

" It's ok," she soothed. I looked and Sodapop punched a guy then kicked him the floor. Another soc tried swung a couple punches in Sodapop's stomach about two times when Sodapop then swung across the guy's face. I felt my body numb and my throat tighten real hard.

The fight felt endless and I felt as though I was watching a horror film that couldn't be stopped. I held onto Lily who shook her head muttering," Come on Tim….come on baby."

Suddenly I yelled," THAT SOC LEFT! WE WIN!" I felt relived as the socs ran off and the greasers cheered.

" Ok, time to run back!" Evie exclaimed to me.

Evie, the girls, Lily, and I split happily and Evie and I made it home before the boys. They all came in, with no Dally and Ponyboy in sight. Sodapop walked in, his cheek bruised and a couple blood spots on his body. He was all dirty but he ran to me and yelled," WE WON!"

I yelped happily and he picked me up and swung me around. I hugged him tightly and he began yelping in pain. He put my down and held his stomach. I grabbed his hand and said," I'll help you babe. Just come with me."

I led him into the bedroom. The game was just beginning, but I didn't think of this as a game anymore.

He sat on the bed and finally the pain left. He looked at me and I put my hand on the bruised cheek.

" Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and said," Some guy punched me a couple of times, but I'm ok. We won."

" Don't get mad, but me and the other greaser girls watched," I admitted biting my lower lip. Sodapop smiled and asked," Enjoy the show?"

" I couldn't watch you get hurt," I said. I then smiled and added," But I can fix that." Sodapop smirked, knowing what was gonna happen.

**[ Author's note ~ This scene is meant to go with Taylor's Swift feat. The Civil Wars's " Safe and Sound". Take a listen while reading this next scene and let me know what you thought! ]**

I swallowed hard and took off my sweater. I reached down and took off my converse then my socks. I looked up and saw Sodapop take off his shirt then the white shirt underneath. He picked me up and lied me down gently on the bed.

He climbed onto of me, his lips attacking mine softly and sweetly. They moved down my face to my neck then chest to my stomach to the borderline where my jeans were. I was about to lean up and take them off, but he already took them off for me. He slid them off of me, then traveled back to my lips again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and our bodies were smushed together tightly.

His lips were playing when I licked the top of his and it began the French part of our kissing. He took my hand and intertwined them together. He kissed them and then smiled at me. He then leaned in again and we got under the covers, continuing what we were doing.

He continued kissing me, then began sucking my neck leaving his mark. I smiled bit my lip, preventing laughter. He looked at me smiling and we continued to kiss.

I could feel him breathing on my neck and it had felt good. I closed my eyes and our lips continued on. The French made it's appearance pretty quickly and it seemed like we were the only two in the world.

Everything was perfect for the rest of the time.

Sodapop and I lied in each other's arms and he kissed my forehead. " I feel better," he said in a low tone.

" I'm glad," I said snuggling into his bare chest. He stroked my arm and said," I love you."

" I love you more." He kissed my forehead and he said," I feel like the luckiest person in the world." I smiled and commented," Me too." I looked at the ring and Sodapop got off the bed and put clothes on. I put my clothes on and I cleaned him up a bit.

We came out and Two-Bit, Steve, Evie, Darry, and Ponyboy looked at us. Each of them had tears in their eyes.

" What's wrong?" Sodapop asked.

Darry looked at Ponyboy and Ponyboy looked up completely helpless.

" Johnny's dead."


	17. Chapter 17

I shook my head and Sodapop tried held me close to his chest but I stepped back. I felt some tears come crawling back again and I began to not feel too hot. I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the sink. I felt Sodapop hold my hair and rub my back as I had puked out probably my whole body.

I looked at Sodapop who handed me a towel and I wiped my mouth. He lowered his eyes and muttered," I can't believe he's gone."

" Why Johnny?" I asked softly," He never hurt anyone." Sodapop and I hugged really tightly and went back to the living room.

" Y-you ok?" Ponyboy stuttered. I nodded and he ran to give me a hug. I stroked his hair and he began crying on my sweater. I began to think about what I had said exactly a week ago about this whole war costing someone's life.

It cost us our Johnnycake.

" It should have been his parents," Evie muttered. Steve wrapped an arm around her and nodded.

" Fucking demons, both of them," I added. I looked at Ponybpy and ran my fingers through his hair.

" I'm so sorry Ponyboy," I said choking up. He nodded and we both began to cry. Johnny Cade, our angel, was now forever gone.

The telephone rang and Steve said," I'll pick it up". He went to the telephone and picked it up.

" Hello…..Dally? Yeah…..huh….yea." Steve turned to Darry and said," Darry, you should take this."

Ponyboy walked over to where Darry was Darry picked it up the phone.

" Hello…yeah….sure Dal. You alright? We know…..hang on we'll be right there!" Darry turned to us.

" That was Dally, the cops are after him. We gotta hide him!" We all heard cop cars and I looked at Sodapop.

All seven us ran outside and Darry yelled,'' To the park!"

The sounds of the sirens and fired shots rang in the newly dried crisp air . I began running ahead of everyone and screamed," DON'T SHOOT! OH GOD DON'T SHOOT HIM! DON'T!''

But by the time we reached the park, it was all too late.A shot fired and Dally fell to the floor. The gang kept screaming but I stood there and watched, what felt like in slow motion, Dallas Winston fall to the floor.

I felt my eyes get wide and my heart stop. No more beating and the blood in body stopped too. I stood there as Dally crawled to me, helpless. His eyes met mine and I felt my knees crash on to the street ground.

" Brooklyn….." he moaned. I picked up his head and softly trembled," Don't die Dally…..don't leave me please."

His last words were then," Pony…". I screamed really loud. So loud I'm certain even all of Tulsa – hell the world could hear me scream.

" YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Darry yelled. I heard a "thud!" and saw Ponyboy fall to the ground. Sodapop knelt next to his brother on the ground. I then turned to the officer and a police man tried to come closer to me.

" Miss," he said slowly," let me just-."

I picked up Dally's unloaded gun and held to the officer. All the officers had their hands up and Sodapop yelled," BROOKLYN NO!"

" YOU STUPID FUCKS! THE GUN WASN'T LOADED! IF IT WAS, THEN THE LAST BULLET WOULD BE YOUR HEAD!" I screamed. " I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! FUCKING BASTARDS!" I felt Sodapop swipe the gun out of my hand and I just lost it.

He threw the gun to the ground and held me tightly as I cried uncontrollably. Everyone was silent and I held onto Sodapop real close. He stroked my head and cried on my shoulder.

" I'm sorry Sodapop!" I wailed," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

" Shh….shh…it's ok," he soothed. The police officer touched my shoulder and said," Let me take her home so-."

Sodapop turned and punched the police officer across the face and I jumped.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sodapop screamed. We looked at each other and hugged again.

A few moments later, an ambulance took Dally away for good. It was only minutes later that Dallywas officially pronounced dead.

Ponyboy was taken to the hospital too. I told Sodapop to go with him and Evie would take me home. Sodapop kissed me goodbye and Evie and I were silent walking home.

When I opened my door, my mom sat up and exclaimed," I heard cops! Are you-." She looked at Evie's and I's faces and asked," What's wrong?"

" Johnny died from the burns," Evie quietly explained. She looked at me and I cried out," They shot Dally. The police killed Dally!"

My mom hugged me and Evie real close together and began crying herself. Evie left minutes later when Steve picked her up, but my mom and I stayed on the couch and I cried hysterically the whole night.

I don't remember too much after that because I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed and still had my clothes from last night on. Dally's death rang in my mind, but I couldn't cry. I physically couldn't cry at all. I felt nothing.

I could hear a knock on the door and my mom answered it. I heard Evie's voice.

" She ok Norah?"

" She isn't up yet. I'm not surprised. The girl spent all night crying. I'll tell you came by."

I heard the door close and my mom walk upstairs. She knocked and opened the door.

" Brooklyn…..honey are you up?" she asked. I didn't move nor make a sound. She walked over and saw my whole body and face turn to the wall. I looked at her and she nodded.

" You doing ok?" she asked. I shook my head and she put the covers back on me. " I'll make some tea," she said. She closed the door and went back downstairs later.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and I heard Two-Bit's voice.

" She won't get up," my mom explained," she's just lying there wide awake."

" I just wanted to check in. She was a wreck last night."

" That's sweet of you Two-Bit, but she won't see anyone right now."

" Ok, well tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

" Thanks for dropping by."

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was Sodapop's voice.

" Let me see her," Sodapop pleaded," I need to. I know Evie and Two-Bit said she ain't seeing anyone, but I need to talk to her."

I heard a long pause.

" You know where the room is."

I heard footsteps and then the door open.

" Brooklyn?" I heard Sodapop's dreamy voice. I sat up and we looked at each other for a moment. He closed the door behind him and looked at me with his beautiful grey eyes.

He climbed in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

" I don't feel anything anymore," I muttered softly. Sodapop kissed the tip of my nose and asked," Do you remember when I said the same thing when my mom and dad died?"

I could remember that moment as if it was yesterday. Sodapop and I sat on the porch and I put my head on his shoulder ( respectively as he was dating Sandy at the time) and listened to him. I then hugged him and said," You're never alone. You got me." It felt like the same thing, only this time, Sodapop and I switched roles.

" I said ' You're never alone. You got me'", I replied half-smiling. Sodapop kissed my forehead and said," You know what I'm gonna say now?"

" What?"

" _You're never alone. You got me."_ I felt a tear stroll down and he pulled my close to his chest.

" You and I can work through anything," he added with a smile. He looked at me and asked," Mind if I just stay here with you?"

I shook my head and he said," Good, 'cause I wasn't planning on spending my day off alone."

I chuckled when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and then sat up when I heard," Samantha what are you doing here?"

**[ Author's note – Sorry if this wasn't as depressing as it should have been. Truth was, I was UBER happy 'cause C THOMAS HOWELL RETWEETED ME and I spent most of the night screaming and telling my friends. **

**Oh I'm such a fan girl LOL!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the series and if you ever have questions or story suggestions, feel free to PM me :) **

**Stay gold!**

**Danielle ]**


	18. Chapter 18

Sodapop and I looked at each other and we both got out of bed as quickly as we could. I fixed my sheets and Sodapop and I sat down on the ground, our backs to the bed and I put my head on his shoulder and my legs spread together diagonally across his. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

There was a knock and I turned and said," Come in."

Samantha, wearing a grey v-neck jumper with a white quarter sleeve blouse and black kitten heels. Her golden hair was in a high curled ponytail. She looked at Sodapop and I.

" Sorry to barge in," she apologized. I shook my head and said," It's fine. I mean we're just hanging out ".

" I'm sorry about your friend," she said her eyes all sad," the cops who shot are being investigated as we speak from what I hear."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," I said with a smile. I looked at Sodapop and then turned back to Samantha.

" Samantha this is my boyfriend Sodapop," I introduced. Sodapop sat up and shook Samantha's hand. Samantha nodded and said," Nice to meet you. Brooklyn's said so much about you."

" Sam here," Sodapop said with a smile. I stood up and Samantha smiled at the two of us.

" I am going to be adopting one good-looking baby," Samantha commented looking at the both of us. Sodapop stifled a laugh and I smacked him on the arm playfully.

" Listen, I just wanted to drop by because the court date is set for Saturday afternoon. I'm guessing one-ish. I was in the neighborhood going to Sodapop's house to speak with him and his two brothers. Let them know how this works," Samantha explained.

I nodded taking in everything and she sighed.

" Also, a cop told me about a teenage girl holding an unloaded gun to him last night," Samantha added. I bit my lip and Sodapop swallowed hard.

" I'm real sorry," I apologized sincerely," I just…lost it, I guess."

Samantha nodded and said," Well lucky for you, they're willing to drop it. The chief understands what happened and he's working on the men who were there. Sodapop as for you little antic, you're clear too."

Sodapop, staying quiet nodded, and said," I'm real sorry too."

Samantha smiled and commented," You two get pretty worked up, don't you?" I looked at Sodapop and he looked back at me.

" We've been through a lot this past week," Sodapop replied twirling a strand of my hair," it's been…urm…..".

" Overwhelming," I finished for him. He nodded and Samantha nodded as well.

" Understandable," she said. She then looked at Sodapop and said," I unfortunately have to take you away from your girlfriend to talk with you and your brothers."

" Ok then," Sodapop said getting up off the floor. He then lifted me off the floor and then turned to Samantha.

" Can I just have a sec?" he asked. Samantha nodded and said," I'll meet you downstairs. Brooklyn, good seeing you."

" You too. See you soon," I said giving her hug. She then left and I turned to Sodapop.

" You gonna be ok?" I asked rubbing his arm.

" Yeah I guess," he replied with a shrug. " Think she can help keep Darry, Ponyboy, and I together?"

I smiled and said," Yeah, she could." Sodapop smiled and planted a short kiss on my lips. He then added," Go lie down. It's been a rough week. I love you."

" I love you too," I replied. We kissed again and he left. A few minutes after Sodapop left, my mom came in my room.

" The doctors said that Dally left this for you," my mom told me somberly as she handed me a small white envelope. I took it, and opened it.

_Brooklyn –_

_By the time you're reading this, I ain't alive anymore. Truth is, I knew Johnny wasn't gonna make it. There was no way man and I couldn't live without him. He's the only reason I stayed in Tulsa. _

_My intentions of me bein' dead and all were not to hurt you 'cause you know I'd never intentionally do that shit. It ain't me. _

_I wish you nothin but the best Brooklyn. You're the most special girl in the world and it's stupid how you don't even know. I think you're the most beautiful girl in __Tulsa __the whole world. You ain't like all the other greaser girls here. You always cared about people and loved 'em for what they were. Even if we didn't give you a dime. No one will ever replace or be like you and you shouldn't be like anyone else.. Sodapop's a lucky greaser to have you. _

_I will always love you Brooklyn. That ain't gonna change just 'cause I ain't here. Not a day will go by where you won't cross my mind. I'll look after you and yours and Sodapops baby no matter what. You're never alone – you got the greasers, their girlfriends, the gang, Sodapop, Johnnycake, and me. Johnny and me may not be there in person, but we'll be there for you. Even when you think nobody is._

_See you in the future kiddo. _

_Dally Winston_

I picked up one of Dally's dog tags and a tear slid down my cheek and my lips trembled. Not having Dally or Johnny here was painful to process. I put on Dally's dog tag and held the tag in my hands. I began to sob quietly, asking aloud," Why'd you leave?"

My mom came back in my room and hugged me tightly. She said nothing, but just hugged me. " Why'd he leave?" I asked.

" He couldn't live without Johnny," my mom said. " They had that bond that's irreplaceable."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes and my mother sighed.

" I have some news," my mother said.

" What?"

" You're father called this morning wanting to talk to you and I told him what happened. He's coming tomorrow afternoon."

I hadn't seen my father in eight months.


	19. Chapter 19

" Wait, he's coming back?" Evie asked the following morning as we walked to the Curtis house. I nodded and she patted my back.

" You don't sound too thrilled about it," Evie commented. I wasn't. Things between my mom and dad ended real badly and he hadn't spoken to me for too long. It sucked but it wasn't going to compare to how our relationship may be when he finds out I'm pregnant.

" I wonder what he's gonna say about our little bundle of joy," Evie added patting my belly. I chuckled and replied,'' Stay tuned."

We opened the gate and saw Darry leaving.

" Morning you two," he greeted as he walked past us.

" Morning Darry," I greeted back and Evie said," Mornin' Darry!"

" Hey Darry, guess who's coming today?" I called out.

He shrugged and I said," Andy."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. He wasn't too keen on my dad since the whole divorce fiasco.

" Does he know about you bein' pregnant?" Darry asked. I shook my head and Darry added," Things go wrong, you come straight here tonight."

" Thanks Darry."

" No problem kiddo."

I walked in the house with Evie and the guys yelled," MORNIN' LOVELIES!"

I saw Sodapop put on his blue DX shirt and Evie announced," Hey guys, Monster Daddy coming to town!"

Sodapop turned to me, Two-Bit put down his beer, Ponyboy lowered his eyes, and Steve sighed.

Like Darry, none of the boys were too keen on my dad for the same reason.

Sodapop walked over and said," You tell him about the whole baby thing?" I shook my head and Sodapop added on," I'm staying with you tonight."

" Sodapop, that's sweet but Ponyboy and Darry-."

" We'll be fine," Ponyboy assured. I looked at Sodapop and said," Alrighty then. My mom's making dinner."

" I'm surprised she's doing anything nice for him," Two-Bit muttered. I pointed at him and said," I thought the same thing this morning." Everyone chuckled and Steve said," Evie and I'll do back-up."

Evie rolled her eyes and muttered," Men." I chuckled and kissed Sodapop goodbye. He and Steve left, then Ponyboy, Evie, and Two-Bit walked out with me to head to school.

" Ponyboy, if you need anything, come straight to me," I told him as I patted his shoulder.

" I'll be ok, but thanks," Ponyboy said half-smiling. I smiled and gave him a side hug. When we reached school, everyone stared at us for a moment, but then moved on. They said nothing anymore. Not even the socs.

I walked to my locker and Lily walked up to me.

" Doin' ok Brooklyn?" she asked. I nodded and said," I am. How's Tim?"

Lily sighed and said," He knew 'bout it. I didn't but he did. He's still cold about it though." I sighed and she added," You had a big part in his heart, ya know? Not as big as Johnny's but pretty damn big. Sorry."

I smiled and Lily hugged me. We gave a nod and I closed my locker. I went to class.

During my 4th period class, I walked into the girl's bathroom and saw a bunch of greaser girls look at me with sympathetic eyes. They didn't say anything but I half smiled and they smiled back at me.

Coincidentally, Cherry Valance walked in and none of the greaser girl did a thing. They were ok with her after what she did for the greasers. She looked at me and said in a soft tone," I'm sorry."

I nodded and just said," Thanks for everything."

The final bell had rang at exactly three p.m and by the time I left my locker after grabbing homework, it was five minutes past three. I saw Ponyboy through the crowd and yelled," Ponyboy!" He turned and half smiled at me.

" Your day ok?" I asked as we were walking side by side.

" Yea up until Mr. Symes told me I'm failing English," Ponyboy explained with a huge sigh. I stopped in front of Ponyboy and looked at him. Ponyboy was a really smart kid. He was one of those kids who actually did study ( actually Darry forces him too ) and got really good grades. This was a first and something was up.

" Is something going on?" I asked concerned," I mean, Ponyboy, you're great at English!" He shrugged and said," It's just been….". His voice trailed off and he looked away.

" Between Darry and everything going on…" he tried continuing on but was choking up. His eyes turned red and began swelling up.

I pulled him into a hug and said," It's rough losing you're best friend Ponyboy. No one said this is easy at all. But you know what?"

Ponyboy looked at me and I added," You can turn a bad situation into something else. Something good always comes out of the bad. Do you remember when Steve's ex girlfriend Julia cheated on him? Remember what happened three days afterwards? He met Evie and they're a year and still strong."

" And after your dad left, the next day your mom got promoted," Ponyboy pointed out. I nodded and asked," Think you can fix it?"

" Yeah, I have to write a personal essay," Ponyboy said with a sigh. " What am I gonna write? My first trip to the zoo?"

I shrugged and we continued walking on. " You'll figure it out. You're a smart kid Ponyboy," I said smiling.

" Thanks Brooklyn," Ponyboy said smiling a little bit. I smiled and said," No problem Ponyboy. You're gonna be fine."

" Until I tell Darry." I chuckled and patted his back.

When we reached The DX, Ponyboy went off somewhere with Two-Bit and Evie and Steve were nowhere to be found. Sodapop was talking to a girl from school. She was trying to flirt with him and he was just trying to be nice. I, on the other hand, tried to keep my cool.

Hey, if your boyfriend was as hot as Sodapop, you'd get jealous too.

I went inside the little shop to grab a coke to cool off when I turned and saw Evie and Steve making out in the corner.

" Oh god I'm sorry!" I yelped.

" BROOKLYN!" Evie yelled angrily. I grabbed my coke and ran out. I felt a shiver and the image of Evie and Steve making out managed to replay over and over and over in my mind. I turned to Sodapop and saw the girl ask Sodapop," So, you got a girlfriend?"

" I do actually," Sodapop replied beaming," and she's beautiful too. In fact." He turned to me and I waved nervously. The girl made a face at me and then said," Well nice meeting you." She got in her car and drove off, slightly embarrassed.

" How'd you know I was here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Sodapop grinned at me and said," I heard Evie yell your name."

I smiled back at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

" Everything ok today?" he asked. " How was Ponyboy?"

" He's fine, just a little overwhelmed," I replied. " I really can't blame him though. I mean, after what he's been through recently he's still on the edge."

Sodapop began twirling the ends of my hair and asked,' How are you feeling? Any more morning sickness?"

I shrugged and replied," On and off. I'm fine though." I smiled and he smiled back at me. He leaned towards me and we kissed and his hands rested on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we heard someone yell," Damn, she's taken?"

We both turned and I had realized it was a soc from my English class. He was tall, fairly built, and slightly handsome if you like the blue eyed, blonde, football hunk. Obviously, not me.

" Hey man, I don't want any trouble," Sodapop growled. I held onto him a little tighter. The soc smirked.

" I just wanna know, does she give any good jobs?" the soc asked. Sodapop let go of me and threw a huge punch across the guy's pretty boy face. I jumped and grabbed Sodapop's hand.

" Don't ever talk to her like that!" Sodapop exclaimed at the soc.. The soc, holding his cheek, moaned," Jesus man."

" What the hell is going on?" A man boomed. Sodapop and I turned and my eyes widened.

" D-Dad?" I asked trembling. He looked the same as I remembered him – tall, a little lanky, stern green eyes, and brown-grey hair. Sodapop, pulled me closer to his chest, and I heard Evie yell," Oh great…you!"

" That punk just punched me across the face!" the soc whined.

" He insulted Brooklyn and I got defensive so I punched him," Sodapop explained, trying to be tough. Actually, he was doing well. My dad looked at Evie and Steve.

" This true?" he asked. Steve nodded and looked at the soc.

" Beat it!" Steve demanded. The soc got up and drove off in his expensive car. I lowered my eyes and Sodapop held my hand. My dad sighed and said in calm voice," Hello honey."

" Hi Dad," I replied softly. Evie, stomping over, exclaimed," You have some nerve comin' back here after all this time!"

My dad nodded and Steve hissed," Evie, shut it and get back here!"

" No, no, she's absolutely right," my dad assured still calm. " She's absolutely right. I only came because I heard about Dally and Johnny's death. And that she's carrying a child."

My eyes went wide and felt my knees get weak. Sodapop looked at me and stuttered in a slightly nervous voice," I…urm….I….urm….uhhh." My dad nodded and said," I have some errands but I'll talk to you two later."

I sighed and lowered my eyes and Sodapop rested his head on my shoulder.

Needless to say, dinner was gonna be a long dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

That night my dad came over for dinner, all hell broke inside of me. In other words, I was a freaking mess.

It was a quarter past five and my mom made dinner. She was surprisingly calm about her ex-husband coming into the house they once shared and fought in so many days and nights barely a year ago. That was my mother for you- she never let too much bother her.

I sat on my bed finishing my English homework with the radio playing "My Cherie Amore" in the background. I tried to keep myself occupied and calm, but I was failing. My hands trembled, causing my normally neat handwriting to resemble one of a five year old' (or Two-Bit's). I tried swallowing, but like my handwriting, that failed too.

I heard the front door open and close. I shot up, finishing my last sentence. I could feel my heartbeat knowing it was most likely my dad getting ready to lecture me. I hopped off my bed and fixed my sweater when the door opened and I sighed.

"Oh it's you," I greeted Sodapop smiling softly. He closed the door behind him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Sorry for being late," Sodapop apologized as he took a strand of my dark brunette hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Ponyboy and Darry were at it again."

I felt my smile die down and I exhaled aloud. "You should say something Sodapop," I suggested. "Hearing it from you might cool them down."

Sodapop shrugged and replied," I wish Darry wasn't so hard on Pony and that Pony understood that Darry doesn't mean to do what he does."

I wrapped my arms around Sodapop and asked," Why don't you make them understand?" Sodapop chuckled and shot back playfully," You honestly think they'd just stop 'cause I said something?"

"You're their family Soda," I reminded him as a smile crept back on my face. He smiled back and added," I need to tell you somethin'. Has to do with the court day comin' up." I took his hand and we walked up the stairs.

We walked into my room and I closed the door behind me. Sodapop kept staring at me with this look on his face I hadn't seen before. I couldn't make out what it was, but I asked," What?"

He walked over to me and played with Dally's dog tag necklace. I wore it in honor/memory of Dally and Johnny.

"How'd you get this? I thought Dally never let anyone touch these?" Sodapop asked.

"He left them for me," I replied swallowing hard, trying to keep myself from crying. I hid the letter Dally left me so Sodapop wouldn't see it. So no one could see it, actually.

"What about the court day?" I asked trying to change the subject. Sodapop sighed and said," Samantha said you were probably gonna be asked to answer questions on why Darry, Pony, and I should stay together."

"Is that all?" I asked. Sodapop nodded and I responded shaking my head," It could ruin your chances."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant with your child Sodapop," I said. "The jury and judge know and they're gonna take you and Ponyboy away."

I felt my head grow heavy and my palms sweat. I lowered my eyes and muttered," I can't go on that stand, Sodapop. If I go up there, it's going to split you guys up and I don't wanna be held responsible for that and-."

"Hey," Sodapop interrupted gently.

My eyes met with his kind grey ones and they smiled at one another. Before any of us could even mutter a sound, we heard a knock from the front door. Sodapop was about to turn to walk downstairs when I tugged on his arm, drawing him back to me.

"Don't let what he says have any effect on you," I advised Sodapop. Sodapop smiled and replied," I ain't afraid of what he has to say."

I went to rush downstairs when Sodapop grabbed my hand and added," Hey! Don't mention the court thing yet. Come over tonight and we'll talk more."

He then smiled at me and I smiled back, planting a quick kiss on Sodapop's lips and we walked downstairs, our hands strongly holding each other.

I turned into the kitchen where I saw my mom hand my dad a glass of red wine. They "clinked" their glasses and took a large sip.

"Should I call her?" my mom asked. My dad sighed and nodded. I quickly walked in the kitchen and said," Hey Dad."

My dad and mom turned to me. My dad half-smiled. There was this long awkward pause among the three of us, when Sodapop appeared from behind.

"Mr. Crawford," Sodapop acknowledge. My dad gave a nod and my mom said," Let's just eat and address the elephant in the room, ok?" Sodapop and I glanced at each other.

* * *

The four of us sat at the table looking at one another. My mom sighed.

"Ok, so Brooklyn tell your father what you and Sodapop plan to do with the baby," my mom began. I felt my face warm up as my father and I looked at each other.

"My guidance counselor's sister works in downtown Tulsa and she'll be taking the baby," I explained in soft but clearly heard tone. My dad nodded and looked at Sodapop.

"Let's not take this the wrong way, but I'm amazed you're still by her side," my dad said. Sodapop nodded and responded with confidence," I don't like running from mistakes." I thought I was gonna die happy hearing Sodapop say that.

"Didn't you drop out of high school?" my dad asked. I glared and snarled," What's that supposed to imply, Dad?"

He shook his head and responded," I'm just asking a question. It wasn't meant as a dig." He looked at Sodapop and Sodapop smiled understandingly. He put his hand on my leg to calm me down, knowing my palms were drenched in sweat.

"Yeah," Sodapop responded looking at my dad. My dad nodded and asked," Why?"

My mom's eyes grew wide and she took a large sip. The blood in my body turned numb and I couldn't move.

"I wasn't passin' anythin'," Sodapop responded. "I only passed gym and auto mechanics. I work now, so it's all good. I enjoy it."

My dad gave a nod and said," Working is a great way to get away from some stuff. Especially during this time losing Dally and Johnny."

Sodapop's smile fell a bit and my dad responded," I liked those two a lot. Dally had his attitude but was kinda a decent kid, I guess. Poor Johnny though."

My eyes began to warm up and I cleared my throat. This dinner was becoming unbearable at this point. Everything got way off topic and there was a grey cloud above our.

"Ok, this is an obvious disaster," my dad addressed. He sighed and put the napkin on the table. He looked at me Sodapop and I.

"You two made a huge mistake," he stated. "Say what you want, but you should have known better. The both of you. Then again, we all make shitty mistakes. I know I have." I lowered my eyes and my mom remained silent. My dad continued.

"I do support your decision," my dad concluded. Sodapop cracked a slight smile as did I. My mother smiled to herself. The phone then rang and my mom went to pick it up. She came back a few minutes later.

"Soda, it was Darry," my mom said. "Samantha is there to discuss court matters. They need you."

Sodapop gave a nod and whispered to me," I'll meet you back here afterwards, ok?" I gave a nod and he kissed my cheek. He looked at my dad and my dad smiled at Sodapop. They gave each other a nod and Sodapop left.

"Well, I'm on dish duty because you two have some things to discuss," my mom said. I looked across the room and my dad motioned to the backyard.

* * *

"Did Dally know, Brooklyn?" my dad asked as we sat on the back porch swing. I looked at him and asked," Know what?"

"About the pregnancy?" Dally's words rang in my head. _Then, then, then I come back from the cooler after three months and I see you and pretty boy are together and to top the whole damn thing off, you're carrying his child! It should've have been mine Brooklyn. The kid should have been mine! So here I am, with a-a burnt arm and yet, you're still not mine! _

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he knew."

"He probably was pissed," my dad commented. I turned my head and he smiled at me.

"He told me," my dad explained. " He didn't have to, but he did. I was looking for you after you ran out during one of your mom and I's fights and I found him. It took ten dollars worth of beer to not only know where you were, but to get him talking. He said a lot of the stuff that night."

I chuckled to myself and asked," Should I have gone with Dally?" My dad shook his head and said," You were smart enough to keep that bond you and Dally had. It wouldn't have worked out had you two became a couple or something like that. When's the funeral?"

"Friday afternoon."

"I'm leaving that night. I'll probably stop by if that's alright with you."

Sure, almost all of the gang hated my father when he walked out after the divorce, but before then he and Mr. Curtis ( before his tragic death) were the father figures of the gang.

I gave a nod and my dad sighed.

"I hate not talking to you Brooklyn," he admitted. "I really do. Look, I screwed up. I know I did big time, but is it really worth it? Is not being responsive towards me truly worth it? Your mother and I…we have issues and it was best to just move along separately. I'm asking for forgiveness, but a chance to start over. How does that sound? I was thinking maybe, if the doctor said you were ok, you can come up to Texas and spend Christmas with me? Your mother thought it was fine, as long as you did too. What'd you say?"

I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever. That's something about a grudge holder…sometimes it's hard to hold it against a family member for so long.

I sighed and gave him a smile and a nod.

"I'd like that very much, but on one condition," I replied. He gave a nod and I added," You have to actually try this time, ok?"

* * *

My dad smiled and we hugged. It seemed like out of these incredibly dark and painful past few days, a hopeful light shone on my life.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

I leaned up in my bed and turned to my clock. 12:38 A.M. _Who the hell is outside?_ I wondered. I got out of bed and opened the window. There was Sodapop. I sighed and shook my head.

"Isn't past bedtime?" I asked smirking. He smiled and said," I told you I'd be back. Sorry for the delay. You need company?"

I smiled and said," Meet me out front." He gave a nod and I closed my window. I tip-toed quickly but quietly down the stairs and opened the front door for Sodapop. After closing the door behind us, we went up to my room.

Sodapop climbed into bed next to me and pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Everything ok with your dad?" he asked. I nodded and replied," He's comin' to the funeral. He also asked me to spend Christmas with him."

Sodapop smiled and said," When Samantha left, Ponyboy and Darry got into another fight. I got upset and ran out and told 'em to stop fighting."

I smiled and said," It's about damn time, babe. I thought you'd never do it." Sodapop laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"What'd Samantha have to say?" I asked.

"You're ain't gonna be asked to be on the stand," Sodapop said. "You had no part in Bob's death so you're ok."

"I'm still worried about you and Darry and Ponyboy," I replied swallowing hard. Sodapop's smile fell but he said," Hey. Look at me."

I looked at his happy grey eyes and he said," No matter what happens, I'm always gonna love you and this baby. No one's taking Ponyboy and I away."

I smiled and Sodapop added," Go to sleep ok? It's been rough these past few days and you need to relax. Close your eyes and I'll stay for a bit."

"I love you," I said. He gave me a peck and said," I love you too."

As I closed my eyes, my mouth smiled and everything that had happened the past few days seemed long ago.

A new time was to come and everything was gonna change. I just wished Dally and Johnny were there to see it.


	21. Chapter 21

The Friday of that week was Dally and Johnny's funeral. Right after school, the gang, Evie, Tim Shepard and his gang, Lily, and I gathered on the field that faced Buck's. Buck himself was there too.

It was a crisp afternoon but the sun clearly shone on the two gravesites right beside each other. We didn't get a priest or pay people to bury the graves, we buried our dear friends ourselves and each said a word.

As we crowded around the gravesites, Dally and Ponyboy stood in the middle, Sodapop and I were right next to Darry, Two-Bit was next to Ponyboy, Steve was next to Sodapop with Evie wrapped in Steve's arms, Tim, Lily, Buck, and the others were in a separate group but still close by. Before we began, my dad showed up and gave a nod to Darry and then to me. Cherry Valance came and the greasers said nothing because we were somewhat grateful for her helping us out.

Darry walked out first and sighed. He faced everyone and said," I met Dally my senior year of high school. He was fresh from New York and I remember when Soda and Steve and Two-Bit brought him into the house and…well, it wasn't the greatest first impression. It wasn't until my parent's funeral when he showed up. He didn't say much, he just gave me this nod and it was…decent. Sure, he had a record but he was a part of the family. Johnny, well….we all loved him. I met Johnny when Ponyboy and he began to hang a lot. Despite his parents at home, he was a good kid. He was a good, good kid. I'll miss them both."

Two-Bit then went up and sighed. " I wanna make light of this but…man, I can't. Dal, you were the coolest guy ever. I remember two years ago, you and I got trashed and god it was a great night. Johnny, you were a good kid. I wish I had done more to help ya out like how helped out those kids. Rest easy guys."

Steve and Evie went up together. Steve sighed and said," Dally and I met when I was walkin' home from school and he was tryin' to pick up this chick and she slapped him and I laughed at him. He almost beat me up, but saw I had cigs with me and instead we smoked. Johnny and I met through Ponyboy and I felt bad for him. I remember when those socs jumped Johnny. First time I ever cried myself to sleep at night just by seeing what happened to him. I know they were good buddies, so I'm glad they're together."

Evie said," Dally tried to hit on me when I came over to the Curtis house with Steve. I slapped him. That's how we became friends." She and everyone else laughed and she went on. " He was cool. Johnny and I were close because I was passing by the park he used to sleep in one night and I saw him sleeping outside. I woke him up and took him to my house. He and I didn't say much, but anytime he needed a place to stay he came to my house and we'd hang out. I'm gonna miss that a real lot."

Tim went up and sighed. "Dal, you and I had some moments but you were my best friend man. No one's as tough as you and no ever will be. Johnny, I didn't know you a real lot but what you and Ponyboy did for the kids was pretty damn tuff. Rest easy guys."

It was easy to tell Tim was holding back some tears. Buck went up and simply said," I'm gonna miss you kiddo. That room ain't ever gonna be the same."

I swallowed hard, debating whether to go up or not. Sodapop looked at me and I said nothing, so he went up alone.

"Dal, Johnny, you guys were pretty tuff people. I'm gonna miss you two hanging around my house or The DX. I remember when Dally found out I had a crush on Brooklyn but he swore he wouldn't say a thing but when he went to jail he made me promise to tell her 'cause I'd be an ass if I didn't speak up. Johnny, I remember after the socs jumped you, I made you chocolate cake and you spit it out 'cause I put too much sugar and you actually cursed me out for the first time. I'm gonna miss ya guys."

I smiled and Sodapop gave me a kiss on the cheek. Ponyboy, who stood quietly and who had been effected the most, looked at the two graves and began to bawl.

"I'm sorry Dally for goin' into the church and for sometimes being a pain in the ass and Johnny I'm sorry for making that comment about your parents that night. I wanna…a…a…thank you guys for saving my life though. You were the best friends…"

His voice trailed off as he bawled like a baby. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and cried on my black sweater. My lips trembled as I tried to hold back my own tears. Darry then took Ponyboy aside and Cherry looked at Ponyboy trying to hold back tears too. Everyone was now. I went back to Sodapop and he took my hand and whispered," Thank you."

My dad went up and sighed. "Dal, thanks for uh…for letting my daughter have a place to run to when her mother and I fought and for being there for her. Johnny, I'm gonna always regret not helping you out. You kids rest easy."

My dad looked at me and I knew I had to speak up. Everyone knew. I let go of Sodapop and walked over to the two gravesites. I stared at them, how their names were engraved perfectly on there and my heart began breaking. I turned to everyone else and Sodapop looked at me.

"When I was fifteen years old, I moved here and on my very first day my mom made me go to the store to get milk and these socs came up and began harassing me and Dally came out from the corner and took the lit end of the cigarette and put on one of the soc's hand. They all ran off and from there, he walked me in the store and all the way home. He told me that in order to survive in this place I needed a gang. With that, the next day, Two-Bit met me at the school because Dally told him to. From there, I had a class with Two-Bit and he had me sit next to Sodapop and Steve. I met my best friends all because of Dally."

The gang smiled and Sodapop did too. My mother, who had just arrived and stood next to my dad, did as well.

"This may come as a shock, but Dal was really sweet to me. I know 'sweet' is the last thing to describe Dallas Winston…but he was. Anytime I needed him, he was there. He and I, we had a lot in common and he protected me a real lot. He made me feel safe in such a dangerous town. We had some good times he and I. Johnny and I met when I was walking with Dally and we went to pick up Johnny and his father went to go beat him up and Dally stopped him. I pulled Johnny aside and after Dally finished beatin' up Johnny's old man, we all went off and the first thing Johnny ever told me was that I made him laugh. Johnny stayed at my place a lot of nights when Evie was out with Steve or the night was real bad. He and I would talk for hours on end about life and stuff and he kept the secrets I told him to keep, just like Dally. I remember staying with Dally one night and Johnny was there and this was ironically the day before Dally went to jail. The three of us hung out and played poker and just talked. We all just stayed up at night laughing and just ignoring the fact we all had the shittiest lives, but had each other."

I reached in my pocket and took out a note and said," Dally sent me this before he went to jail." I sighed and read it aloud.

" 'Brooklyn, I wanted to leave you with somethin' before I left for the cooler. First, don't cry. For the love of God, don't cry. Next, I'm sorry your parents are separating. The only good thing about it is no more fighting. If you ever need a place to stay just go to Buck's and hang out there or go to the Curtis's, just don't kill Sandy. You don't belong in the cooler and I don't want what's gonna happen to me to have to happen to you. Watch over Johnny and the gang. Also tell Soda before Steve does and if Steve opens his trap, I'll kill him when I get out. Hang tight kiddo and I'll miss ya. Dallas Winston'".

I felt tears slide down my face and I put the note back in my pocket. I then took off one of the bracelets I had on and put it on Dally's grave.

"Thanks for stealin' this for me, Dally," I said my face burning up and my voice cracking. "I'm sorry it caused you to go to the cooler for the last time." I put it on his grave and broke down for the first time since Sunday. I buried my face in my hands and I felt a pair of warm embraces hold me tightly.

It was my dad and my mom. They helped me up and walked me over to the side when they let go and Ponyboy ran over to me and we cried together. Sodapop and Darry then joined in, followed by Steve, Evie, and Two-Bit.

After we all broke apart and Sodapop held me close to his chest. He rubbed my back and whispered," It's ok babe, it's ok."

I sniffled and Tim walked up to me and gave me a hug followed by Lily. His gang and our gang, as well as Evie and I, finished burying the coffins.

* * *

Everyone left and it was only me. My dad said goodbye and that he'd call me about Christmas plans and my mom went to drop him off at the train station. The gang went back to the Curtis house and I told Sodapop I would be there later.

As I stood at the gravesites, Cherry Valance came up to me.

"I tried to not to crush on him," she admitted outing her hands in her coat pocket. She chuckled and shook her head. " It was pretty hard."

I smiled and we looked at each other. She then said," Randy, Bob's best friend, Marcia, and I apologize for Friday night." She took out a bottle of Coke and smiled.

"Dally bought me a coke and I splashed it on his face," she said. She set the coke bottle down on the grave and I chuckled.

"Thanks Cherry," I said. She smiled and said," If you ever need anything, with the pregnancy or just to talk, let me know. Let Ponyboy know that the sunsets on my side are pretty nice too."

She walked away and I turned back to the grave. I smiled and said," If it's a boy, I hope that's it like you two."

* * *

At the Curtis house, everything went back to normal. Ponyboy had gotten closer with Darry and the two of them were talkin' about some book and eating cake, Two-Bit was drinking and watching Mickey Mouse, Steve and Evie watched along laughing while wrapped up in each other's arms, and Sodapop and I sat on the couch with my head on his shoulder and smiling at what was going on.

"I think we're gonna be ok," I said. Sodapop looked at me and said," I know we are. Even though you're gonna be stuffing your face the next eight to nine months."

I looked at him and asked," Are you still gonna love me and think I'm pretty even when I have a huge stomach."

"Babe, I'm gonna love you and think you're beautiful when you're growing our child." He gave me a kiss and said," I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"I love you beer," Two-Bit said, mocking Sodapop and I. I gave him a look and said," I don't blame the beer for not saying it back."

Everyone laughed and Two-Bit smiled at me and responded," It loves me too, it just doesn't show it."

"Like all the blondes who you hit on who don't respond?" I shot back. Everyone "oo"ed and Two-Bit said," Just wait Brookie. When you're pregnant and you need company, don't come to me!"

"No she'll come to me and I'll reply back when she tells me she loves me," Sodapop said. Everyone laughed and Two-Bit threw a pillow at Sodapop.

There was a knock at the door and Darry said," Settle down everyone."

"Or else what Unibert?" Steve asked.

"Or else I beat you up." Steve made a face at Darry's weak comeback and Evie rolled her eyes at Steve. Darry opened the door and said," Oh, Samantha!"

Everyone went silent and I got up from the couch to see Samantha standing outside.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"I just dropped by to give the Curtis boys a couple pointers for tomorrow, if that was alright?" Samantha asked. Darry nodded and Samantha came inside the house.

"Everyone, this is Samantha Preston," I introduced Samantha. "She's the guys' lawyer tomorrow and she'll be taking Sodapop and I's baby."

Samantha smiled and said," Hey everyone." Two-Bit's eyes were locked on her and she gave him a look and quickly spat out," You're not my type kiddo."

Everyone laughed and Two-Bit asked," Why does my dream woman speak so unkindly to me?"

"I think the beer is getting insulted," I said to Two-Bit. Two-Bit smiled and went to sit next to Steve on the couch.

* * *

"Ok, so tomorrow, be there at eight a.m. and expect it to be really, really tough," Samantha explained to Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy, and I in the kitchen. "I hate to say this, but even though Ponyboy was way younger than Bob, due to social statuses it could be a good chance they side with Bob because of the so-called 'wholesome' reputation he led and the one his parents lead. Be honest, but make it clear Bob initiated the fight. Ponyboy, are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes m'am," Ponyboy acknowledged. She gave him a nod and looked at Sodapop and Darry.

"They won't call you up to the stand, but just try to be positive and I'm hoping we can make this work," she told them. They gave a nod, but only Darry's eyes seemed strong and hopeful.

Before leaving, Samantha asked to me talk to me outside privately. I followed her out and she turned to face me.

"Brooklyn, I hate to ask you this but this has to be asked," Samantha began. She sighed and asked," How are you going to feel, god forbid, Sodapop and Ponyboy are taken away from Darry?"

This was the question I had hoped to avoid answering. Sure, it popped up in my head but I wasn't ready to answer nor did I figure I would have had to answer.

I looked at floor, trying to come up with something, when Samantha added," I need to know, because I'm worried about what's going to happen to you."

I bit my lip, looked her straight in the eye, and answered in full honesty," I buried my two best friends today and had to say goodbye to both of them. I'm alive, aren't I?" Samantha half-smiled and sighed.

"I just don't want you hurt," she said. "I want you to be prepared for the worst."

"I'm a seventeen year old living in this dump called Tulsa with a baby and my friends are hoodlums including my boyfriend. I have socs after me everyday and have to watch my back wherever I go. Just let the worst even try to come at me."

Samantha stayed quiet until she said," This is what I'm afraid of." I sighed and she said," I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and turned away.

* * *

I lied in bed that night, unable to sleep. The covers were warm and hugged me, but they couldn't shut my eyes and let me sleep. All I could think about was the court thing tomorrow and the possibility of losing Sodapop and Ponyboy. I thought about how hard Darry would take it. He made a promise to his dad that he would take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop no matter what. He had given up his future for them. I felt the tears stream down and I put a hand on my stomach and whispered to the baby inside," I hope you're like your Daddy."

I heard footsteps from the stairs and began to panic when I saw the door open and Soda poke his head in. I jumped a little and he mouthed 'Sorry' as he tip-toed and climbed into bed next to me.

"Why aren't you at home?" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you were nervous about tomorrow and I wanted to be nervous with you," Sodapop replied.

"What about Ponyboy and Darry?"

"They're ok. They're asleep." I felt my lips trembled and said," Sodapop, I can't lose you."

I began to get hysterical as he pulled me closer and stroked my hair and back and whispered," I ain't going anywhere. Pony and I ain't going anywhere except home with Darry."

I continued to cry until I fell asleep. I remember waking up to Sodapop talking to my stomach.

"I ain't going anywhere Little Buddy. If I go though, it ain't your fault. I love you and you are not a mistake no matter what anyone says. Mommy and I love you very much. I know you're gonna be beautiful 'cause your Mommy is. She's the most beautiful person in the world. Daddy should have made a move earlier but he was scared of losing her. I love you and Mommy no matter what. Ain't no court going to decide that."

I smiled to myself and felt Sodapop bring me closer and then fall asleep himself. I only remember praying that I could keep him.


	22. Chapter 22

The court room was small and there were a hell of a lot of people for such a small case. Then again, Bob Sheldon came from a pretty well-known family and he was the shit at school. His friends and some other socs sat in the back in the left corner. Evie, who came to the trial with me, whispered," Of course those monkeys came."

We took a seat in the back in the section. I saw Sodapop turn to look around when our eyes met. I smiled and gave him a nod and he did the same. Evie sighed and she said," I'm scared for Soda and Darry. Don't even get me started about how scared I am for Ponyboy."

"They're our friends, our family," I reminded Evie. "They can't be taken away from us." I looked back up to see Ponyboy sitting next to Samantha up in the front. He turned back to look at everyone when he saw us. I could instatly see the fear in his eyes and I mouthed," You're gonna be ok". He gave a nod and looked back up front.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Thompson." The judge, a woman, walked in and Evie and I stood with the rest of the court. I swallowed hard and felt my body begin to sweat. After being motioned to sit, Randy was up first.

"Mr. Anderson is it true that on that Friday night, you and Bob Sheldon were intoxicated?" Samanatha questioned.

"Yes and no," Bob responded. "Bob was drunk, but I wasn't."

"Can you explain to the jury what happened that Friday night?" Randy looked uncomfortable and I felt a little sympathetic for him oddly enough. His parents watched on from the side with Cherry Valance, her parents, and Bob's parents. Bob's parents looked miserable while Cherry and her parents remained silent and emotionless.

"Bob and I were going to take out girlfriends, Cherry and Marcia, to the drive-in. Bob was drunk and I was driving and the girls got mad. We parked and Cherry and Marica were pissed so Bob and I left them there and went off to the other side of the drive-in so Bob could drink more and cool off after fighting with Cherry. He and I hung out when it was time for the drive-in to close and so we went to find the girls and we saw they were walking with the greasers."

"Johnny and Ponyboy, I assume?"

"Yeah and also another guy. Anyway, we got out of the car and Bob and Cherry started arguing and I began to argue with the other greaser. The one who was with Johnny and Ponyboy. Well, Cherry and Marcia then agreed to let Bob and I take them home which we did. Later on, around 2 a.m., Bob and I were driving around and we spotted Johnny and Ponyboy. Bob was still pissed about what happened at the movies. He claimed that the boys were gonna take our girls. We wanted to teach them a lesson. So we parked and began to drown Ponyboy when Bob was stabbed by Johnny."

There was a silence and I felt my face burn. Evie muttered something under her breath and Randy sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He sniffled and looked up.

"Mr. Anderson, is there anything you would like to say?" Samantha asked.

He looked at Bob's family first and said," Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon, I can't imagine the pain you felt losing your son. He was my best friend and I should have stopped him before it got bad. I'm gonna miss him everyday."

He looked at Cherry and added," Cherry, I'm sorry for letting your boyfriend get drunk and for everything that happened at the movies."

He looked at Ponyboy and said," Ponyboy I'm sorry for drowning you. I'm really sorry and I'm really sorry for the movies too."

He then looked at his parents and said as he choked up," Mom and Dad, I'm sorry for embarrassing you guys right now. You're the best parents a kid could ask for and I'm sorry for disappointing you guys."

I sighed and Evie whispered," He looks miserable. Kinda feel bad for the kid."

"I'd like to ask Mr. Anderson a question your honor," the other lawyer said.

"No further questions Ms. Preston?" the judge asked. Samantha shook her head and said," No your honor." She sat down and the other lawyer got up and asked," Mr. Anderson, at any point did Ponyboy or Johnny make any comments or ignite the fight in any way?"

"Hold me back, I'm gonna kill him for asking that," I muttered to Evie.

"I'm joining you," she muttered back.

"Ponyboy at one point spit on Bob when we were at the park because Bob made a nasty remark. I can't remember what it was, but Ponyboy spit at him for the remark."

"I'm done your honor," the other lawyer said sitting down. Randy was dismissed and went to sit with his parents who hugged him. Cherry went up to the stand and she spotted me. I gave her a nod and she gave me a nod back. Evie raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"She's defending Ponyboy," I told Evie. Evie nodded and gave Cherry a nod. Cherry responded with a nod.

"Sherri Valance is your name correct?" the other lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"But your friends call you 'Cherry'?"

"Yes, my name is 'Sherri', but my friends call me 'Cherry 'cause of my hair."

"Ok. So was Mr. Anderson accurate in his story as far as the drive-in goes?"

"Yes. The boys were upset that Marcia and I were with the other boys. So I went with Bob and Randy to stop any fighting that would occur between them and the others."

"Did Ponyboy or Johnny initiate any fighting at all when Bob and Randy were arguing with you?"

"Not at all. Bob and Randy started it on their own."

"Anything you would like to say?" Cherry turned to Bob's parents and said," Bob was a great guy regardless of the stupid acts he has pulled. I'm going to miss him dearly. I loved more than you can ever imagine, despite Friday."

I was taken back by Cherry's words to Bob's parents. She had said she had loved Bob which made sense 'cause they were boyfriend/girlfriend, but she also had said to me she could fall in love with Dally at his grave?

I could feel some anger rise inside of me and I shook my head as I clenched my teeth together tightly. Evie turned to me and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Cherry left the stand and now it was Ponyboy's turn. When swearing in, I could see his ears turn red and his hand that was raised shaking. I felt my heart lose it's beat just to see him frightened. I could only imagine the amount of internal and emotional pain Ponyboy was suffering then. He had lost everything and now reliving some of it could cause him to lose more.

He sat down and the other lawyer went up first.

"Ponyboy, the Friday night you met Cherry and Marcia, did you see them arguing with Bob and Randy before you actually met the two girls?"

"No sir. I wasn't aware of the previous fight."

"Ponyboy, what happened at the park when Bob Sheldon was murdered by your friend Johnny?"

That right there pissed both Evie and I off.

"Little shit," Evie growled softly. "How dare he blame Johnny!"

"If anyone deserves the word 'murder' next to their names, it's those cops who shot Dally, Johnny's parents, and socs themselves," I replied back. Evie and I turned our attention back to the court.

"Johnny and I went to the park and Bob and Randy drove up to the park. Bob started to accuse Johnny and I of stealin' their girlfriends and then said 'You guys know what Greasers are? White trash with long, greasy hair' and he splashed his drink at me and I then replied, 'cause I was mad, You know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras" and he charged at me and kept trying to drown me. Johnny was only protecting me."

"Ponyboy, why did you and Johnny go the park at two a.m. in the morning? Shouldn't you have been at home with your brothers?"

I began to flip inside. He couldn't lie to the court! I began to panic when Ponyboy replied," Johnny and I lost track of time and fell asleep in the lot Johnny stayed at. We were heading back to my house when we passed the park, saw the car, and headed to the park hoping to lose track of the car."

Evie and I sighed of relief and I whispered," Best white lie."

Evie raised a eyebrow and asked in whisper," It isn't true?"

"I'll tell you later,'' I whispered back.

"Your honor I am done," the other lawyer said. Samantha got up and went over to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, did you see Johnny stab Bob?"

"No. I blacked out and woke up and Johnny told me."

"Ponyboy how would you describe how Johnny felt when he killed Bob?"

"He was upset. He felt real guilty 'cause he was only trying to scare Bob, not kill him."

"Now Ponyboy, what did you do after Bob was dead?"

"Johnny and I ran to where our friend Dally was hiding and he gave us fifty bucks and directions to a small church in Windrixville to hide out for three days. Dally came to pick us up and the church burned down."

"The day you and Johnny saved those kids's lives correct?"

"Yes m'am." Samantha turned to the jury and asked," I would like to ask the jury that if two kids who were charged in crime for self-defense actually saved little children in a burning church, would you call them 'dangerous hoods to society'? These two innocent and great kids had no intention of hurting anyone. If that were true, they wouldn't have saved those kids now would they?"

I turned to Evie, smiled proudly, and stated," That, is the woman who will be taking care of Soda and I's baby." Evie smiled back and I replied," I approve". I looked down at my stomach and thought to myself, _This child is gonna be a lucky one._

* * *

Ponyboy was later asked about home and then sent back to his seat. The jury left to make final decisions and I could feel my heart pound in my chest. Evie mouthed a prayer to herself and all I could think about was what would happen if Ponyboy and Sodapop were taken from Darry. The gang would crumble without the soul heart of our gang. Steve would be angrier than normal, Darry would live with guilt, Two-Bit would drink himself to death, Evie would lose her control, and I would lose my mind.

_Please don't take them. Don't tear my family apart again. Don't tear Sodapop and I apart. Don't tear Sodapop and Ponyboy away from Darry,_ I thought in my mind.

The jury came back in and everyone darted their attention to the jury. Evie and I held each other's hand and someone from the jury stepped out and handed the judge a piece of paper holding the future and everything more.

"We find the defendant not guilty. At this time I will place him the custody of his older brother, Darrel. This court is adjourned."

* * *

The Curtis's house that night was packed with our gang and Shepard's gang and their girlfriends. I sat outside on the porch chair to get some air and to look at the night sky. I saw Samantha's car pull up to the Curtis house and I stood up. She got out of the car and I greeted loudly," Well, well, well! You missed us already?"

Samantha smiled and said," Just had to drop off a couple papers. I'd ask why you aren't in there but I kind of already know why." We both looked at the Curtis house where the always plastered Two-Bit yelled," AIN'T NO SOC OR DIPSHIT GONNA TAKE OUR PONY AND SODA! MORE BEER AND CAKE!"

"SEE SUPERDOPE?! SODAPOP TOLD YOU HE AND I WOULD THROW A PARTY WHERE WE ALL WOULD GET RIPPED!"

"STEVE, TWO-BIT YOU DON'T GET OFF THE COUCH AND STOP GRINDING EACH OTHER I WILL MAKE SURE YOU UGLY FACES ARE POUNDED TO THE FLOOR!"

"COME AND GET US SUPERDOPE!"

"TWO-BIT, SHUT UP!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU STEVE?!"

We laughed and I said," Nah, I hate crowded places so I wanted some air. I'll take those into the house and give them to Darry if you're ok with that?"

"Yeah sure!" Samantha beamed handing me the papers. I took them and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Samantha, for saving Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop," I thanked her smiling. She shook her head and said," Brooklyn, you're giving me something I'm never going to repay you for and that's being a mother to a baby. I wasn't going to tear up the baby's true Mom and Dad."

I teared up a bit and we embraced in a hug and Samantha let go and said," Now relax and spend time with your charming boyfriend. I'll see you around. If you need anything or anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you and thank you again," I said. She gave me a nod and walked back to her car.

"Babe!" I turned to see Sodapop standing out on the porch holding the door out. I smiled and he smiled back at me as I went back to the porch. When I got there, Sodapop took my hand and led me inside. I handed Darry the papers and Sodapop went to lead me to the kitchen when a drunken Two-Bit beamed," BROOKLYN LYDIA CRAWFORD! You and my buddy Sodapop are gonna have the cutest baby and I'm gonna...gonna...gonna be it's adoptive dad once I get my dream girl to like me and we'll name it 'Mickey'!"

I looked at him and placing a hand on his shoulder, I said," Two-Bit, I think the only thing that will ever love you back in your beer bottle. I would stick with that."

He smiled and pointed his finger at my nose. I rolled my eyes and Sodapop led us to his and Ponyboy's room. He closed the door behind us and then turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We smiled at each other and leaned in so our noses were touching.

"I told you nothin' would ever come between us," Sodapop said as he gently kissed my nose.

"You have no idea how relieved I am," I replied. " I don't think I can imagine living here and not knowing you or having you be part of my life."

Sodapop's smile widened and he leaned in and kissed me. He then put his hands on my face and when we let go, we smiled again at one another and Sodapop said," Let's get out for awhile."

"You sure?" He nodded in response and we walked out of the Curtis house and around our neighborhood of Tulsa.

In that moment, I knew our lives were bound to change even more.


	23. Chapter 23

_**F.F. (Fast Forward): Late November**_

Time had passed and every thing was different now. Ponyboy and Darry were real close and never argued again, Two-Bit began to lower his drinking, Tim Shepard's gang and our small one became one, Lily, Tim's girlfriend, became close with Evie and I and even her gang accepted us, Ponyboy and I were getting closer, and the baby bump became a little noticeable.

Yet with all these changes, Sodapop and I remained the same - happily in love. We were inseparable, spending every free moment together when I wasn't in school or at the doctor's or when he wasn't working at the DX. He stopped partying which I felt guilty about, but he assures me that I wasn't the reason.

He also walked me almost everywhere because he was afraid a soc would jump me. "They jump pretty girls all the time, but they ain't gonna jump mine," Sodapop told me one day. I cocked my head back and replied," Babe, they'd jump me for the opposite reason. Hell, if a skunk was a greaser they'd jump it too". Nevertheless, he walked me everywhere. In school, Two-Bit and or Ponyboy would walk with me and so would Evie as well as Angela Shepard and Lily. On rare occasions, Tim, Curly, and some of their members would walk with me too.

I swear to God, the Queen of England didn't have the protection I had. Some of the greasers surrounding me could beat your ass up and then turn you into a soc voo-doo doll.

One Saturday night at The Drive-In, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Steve, Evie, Sodapop, and I went to see some movie called _Rebel Without a Cause_. Two-Bit went his own drunk way and flirted with girls hoping to get lucky, Ponyboy watched the movie alone, completely engaged in it, Steve and Evie were in the back making out, and Sodapop and I sat on the far right of the risers. Due to school work, lack of sleep, and just hormonal issues, my eyes began drifting while the main characters Judy and Jim were lying on the ground of the broken mansion. My head began to lean back on the chair and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"You wanna go back to the house?" Sodapop whispered in my ear. I turned to him and replied," Yeah". He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair and we got up. Sodapop told Ponyboy and the gang where he and I were headed and then made our way back to the Curtis house.

"Soda?"

"Hmm?"

"What could you see yourself doin' in ten years?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Where'd that question question come from babe?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just making some conversation?" I replied unsure. I didn't even know why I had asked in the first place. Stupid, right?

He smiled at me and said as he took my hands in his," Let's see...ten years. Well, I sure know I'm gonna be with you for a start. Hmm...I see myself having a better payin' job, having a family with you, and bein' the happiest guy in the world."

I smiled and asked slyly," What makes you think we'll be together still?"

"'Cause you and I are star-crossed lovers," he replied. I giggled knowing he had read my _Romeo and Juliet_ book from last month when I was studying for the test on it.

"You're too cute Soda," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked up into his perfect grey eyes and they were just as happy as he and I were. We leaned in about to kiss, when someone yelled," GET A ROOM GREASERS!"

Sodapop and I looked up and saw Tim Shepard with his younger brother Curly in a car. I rolled my eyes knowing it was Curly who had made that crack.

"Jesus Curly, you scared my girl!" Sodapop exclaimed, slightly agitated.

"Are you sure it wasn't you who was scared Curtis?" Tim asked smiling. I made a face and replied looking at Sodapop," Just remember you and Steve have girls crawling all over you everyday and Tim doesn't."

"'Cause Lily scares them off!" Curly added. Sodapop and I chuckled and Sodapop asked," You get out early Curly?"

"Yeah man," Curly said. "I just do what ol' Winston used to do- fool those damn cops like a good boy!" I bit my lip hearing Curly mention Dally. I still hadn't sunk in that he and Johnny were gone.

Curly saw my face and Tim snapped," Well shit Curly! I told you to not mention those two in front of her. You know how close she was with Dal."

I sighed and smiled and said," Tim, it's ok really. Curly, you're ok." Tim gave me a nod and Curly mumbled," Sorry."

"Well, we're gonna head off. Sorry for scaring you two," Tim said. Sodapop nodded and said," See ya man. Curly, congrats on gettin' out."

"Yeah, let's see how long you can stay out of the cooler," I added on smirking. Curly smirked back at me and said," Nice Crawford."

Then Tim and Curly drove off and it was back to Sodapop and I. He turned to me and asked," Why don't you stay the night?"

* * *

That night, I lied awake in Sodapop's arms. Since I started growing a bump, I had a real hard time sleeping. Then again, since this pregnancy I had a real hard time with everything. Mornings were the worst since I was puking a lot, but that was done now. I felt a whole lot fatter and it made me insecure even though everyone complimented the slight glow I had for just starting out. It was worse though 'cause girls really did throw themselves at Soda and Steve at The DX and Evie always had to fight them off 'cause she knew hard it was 'cause it was hard for her too.

Another thing was the remarks people would make at me. At school, both students and teachers would give me looks. One time, Two-Bit nearly beat this one soc's face for calling me "Whore" and it got real bad to where Mrs. Marshall had me spend my study hall and lunch with her. Not that I minded though. She and I became close like I was with Samantha.

Samantha became the older sister I never had. One time, a nurse tried to question what made me have sex in the first place and Samantha snapped," Just because you're a nurse doesn't mean you have to know everyone's business!"

No matter how hard this pregnancy was, it was worth giving the baby to her.

* * *

I got up and tip-toed into the kitchen when I saw Ponyboy in the kitchen. His eyes were red and he stared blankly at the chocolate cake.

"Pony?" I asked softly. He turned and began to panic.

"Sorry if I woke you up Brooklyn," he apologized frantically. "I forgot you were stayin' here and it was real stupid of me and-."

"Pon, calm down," I assured him. He looked at me and I walked up to him.

"I miss them too Pony," I said, addressing the elephant in the room. "I know how much it hurts not knowing they're not around anymore. Just remember that what happened to them wasn't your fault and you're not to blame, ok?"

He nodded and sniffled. I pulled him into a hug and said," I promise I won't tell anyone about seeing you cry if you give me some cake." Ponyboy chuckled and said," Ok. Sounds good."

We sat on the couch and Ponyboy said,'' I saw Sylvia tonight. She was with a new guy and I don't know...I just got upset, I guess."

I nodded and replied," We all hated her. Me especially. I can't forgive her for cheating on Dally."

"Speaking of forgiveness, I heard from Soda you're spending Christmas with your dad," Ponyboy said. I had agreed to visit my dad on Christmas and spend a week with him.

"Yep, that's true," I confirmed. "What did Sodapop think of it?"

"He's scared your dad may do somethin' or that somethin' may go wrong, but he knows you're gonna be ok. He, on the other hand, won't. He hates the holidays 'cause of Mom and Dad not bein' around. I think the holiday he only cares about is mine, Darry's, and yours birthdays."

I blushed and then joked," Poor Steve. His birthday doesn't matter." Ponyboy and I laughed some more, until we became hysterical and had tears in our eyes. I don't know why it was funny, but it just was.

We quieted down and Sodapop entered the room, shirtless but wearing flannel pants.

"Nice to hear some laughter in this house," Sodapop commented smiling. "It's been a while."

"Sorry if we woke you," I apologized.

"Nah, I was hungry when I woke up and when I opened the door I heard your comment about Steve's birthday and then you two laughing," Sodapop exclaimed. Ponyboy and I looked at each other and held back the laughter.

"And for the record," Sodapop added," I always forget Steve's birthday but don't you two tell him that." Ponyboy and I went back to laughing and Sodapop went into the kitchen and came back later with a plate of cake.

For the next couple hours, the three of us talked and laughed. Everything was perfect and we were having a great time.

Until there was a knock on the door.

Sodapop got up and opened the door. His smile faded and he opened his mouth slightly.

"Sodapop what's wrong?" I asked getting up. When I got to the front door, my mouth dropped slightly too.

"Sandy?" I asked.


	24. Chapter 24

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now wait!" Evie stopped me in the middle of my story. It had been the next morning after "The Ex" Sandy arrived and I went back to my house and called Evie who came over right away. She and my mom listened in on the story.

"Now what you're saying is Sodapop went outside...alone...to talk to Sandy for _half an hour_ and _then_ came back in the house?" Evie asked. I nodded and Evie sighed.

"I asked him if everything was ok, and he just would tell me that it was nothing," I replied. "He seemed...weird. I mean, yeah he and Sandy have a history and he loved her and all and she broke his heart by cheating on him and getting knocked up by some other guy, but it's killing me that I don't know what went on. I wish I could know what they were talking about because...because...".

I buried my face in my hands and felt the hot tears stream down my face. My mom rubbed my back and said," Because it's taken you a long time to finally be with him and you're afraid to lose him."

I nodded and began weeping as my mom hugged me. Evie took my hand and said," Brooklyn, Soda may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I know that he's so in love with you and that he's smart enough not to fall for Sandy's tricks. And for the record, and don't say a word 'cause I wasn't even supposed to know but Steve told me this way back when, Sodapop wasn't really all that in love with Sandy. If anything, he just liked her and he thought she was a girl to settle for because he was afraid that if he told you that it was actually you he was really in love with and that you didn't feel the same way, he didn't want to get hurt and he didn't want to lose you."

I sighed and my mom said," See Brooklyn? Soda's not going anywhere and who wants to settle with a dumb blonde when he can do better with the dark haired girl who has so much more than she believes?" I looked at my mom and my mom added," I've seen Sandy when she wasn't with Sodapop and let me tell you, she's not that bright of a person to begin with."

I half-smiled and my mom kissed the side of my head and said," Well, I have work so you two have fun. Brooklyn, Sam should be here in a few minutes for the doctor appointment. After that, be free to do what you please."

My mom then left and I looked at Evie.

"I don't want to lose him," I said with a sigh. Evie patted my back and said," You're not. He loves you too much and he'd be real stupid to let you go."

* * *

"And that's where the head will be," the ultra sound technician concluded. Sam gasped and said," Imagine that. His or her head there." I half-smiled excited, but my mind still on Sodapop and Sandy. Why did she even come back? Did she know Sodapop and I were going steady? Did she know I was pregnant? How would she react?

"Brooklyn, you ok?" Sam asked. I snapped out of it and nodded.

"Sorry, I was taking this all in," I replied laughing nervously. The ultra sound technician smiled and said," Well the goo is off of you. Have a good day you two."

As we headed back to Sam's car, Sam asked," What's going on Brooklyn? You seem distracted today?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Sodapop's ex came back into town last night and stopped by his house," I explained. "He and her talked outside for a long time and he won't tell me what she said and it's scaring the shit out of me and-."

Sam stopped me there and said," Whoa, slow down there." I stopped and we both got into her car and as she turned on the ignition, she asked," Ok, first of all, how serious were Sodapop and Sandy?"

"He was planning on proposing to her, but one of the gang members actually told me that he told them he actually wasn't in love with Sandy and that she was just someone he would settle for because he didn't want to ruin our friendship by admitting he was actually in love with me."

Sam nodded as I talked and then said," Brooklyn, I know for a fact Sodapop wouldn't dump you for Sandy."

I raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"When I was talking with him and his brothers, the only thing he said was that he was gonna runaway with you if the court decided to send him to a boy's home. He swore that he'd rather die than be taken away from you. Funny thing was Darry actually backed him up on it."

I chuckled and took this all in. Maybe he wouldn't leave me after all. Maybe Sandy tried to get him back, but he'd shut her down and break her the way she broke him.

"God this is like high school over again," Sam muttered under her breath. I turned to her and said," I wouldn't take you for being one of the girls caught up in drama."

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled, replying," Well I was. I was dating one of the most popular guys in school and he turned me from some nerd into one of the prettiest girls in school. I became the girl everyone teased into the girl everyone would _kill_ to be friends with. Although he changed me, he still loved me for who I used to be. I remember being scared to lose him when new girls would come to school and or when we'd go out in public, but my friends swore he loved me. They ended up being right and well, the rest is history."

I smiled and asked," It wasn't easy havin' all those girls crawl all over your guy huh?"

Sam shook her head and scoffed," Hell no. Not at all."

"Now you know what it's like for me when I'm out with Sodapop."

"Hate to say this but if I were a teenager, I'd hit on your boyfriend too. He's pretty good-looking for a small town boy, but he's luckier to have you then you to have him."

I smiled and pretended to weep," Oh you're making me an emotional wreck! Stop it, but go on please!"

Sam and I laughed and Sam then added," Speaking of you boyfriend, who's the blonde girl he's talking to?"

I looked at her and she pointed to Sodapop working at the DX talking to, guess who?

"Oh shit, that's Sandy," I hissed. I covered my face and Sam turned to me.

"Well go over there and stop her," Sam suggested. "Now. Just be careful of the baby."

I nodded ad got out of the car. The closer I got to Sodapop and Sandy, the more my chest began to hurt, my head began to pound, and the more nervous I became. They were smiling and laughing and it was killing me one by one. I was ready to faint, but luckily I knew Sam was watching , so she'd probably catch me or help me.

I felt my hands shake and stepped in.

"Hey S-S-Sodapop," I greeted, my voice shaking. Sodapop turned and smiled at me. Strangely enough, so did Sandy.

"Hey babe," he greeted giving me a peck. I felt sick to my stomach but smiled.

"S-S-Sandy, w-w-w-what are you doing b-b-b-b-back?" My stutter was getting real bad and I looked like an idiot.

"I'm just visiting for a bit actually," Sandy replied in a kind tone.

This was getting really uncomfortable.

"Sandy and I-."

"Sodapop, I have to go. Sandy it's nice to see you. Bye now!" I went frantic and walked off hurriedly my head covered by my hand.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn wait!" Sodapop called after me. I didn't want an explanation, not now and certainly not later. I felt him touch my arm and I turned around. I knew by now he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Sodapop, no, please I-."

"Brooklyn, I swear, it's nothing. Babe, please don't cry. Oh Brooklyn, please don't-."

"Sodapop, I think it's best if I just leave you two alone, ok?" I whimpered, my voice getting high. "I don't want to step in to your conversations with her, let alone your time spending with her. Not alone at least. Not at least without...".

My voice trailed off. I shook my head and walked into Sam's car, despite Sodapop's pleads to come back.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Sam please just take me home," I whimpered. I couldn't cry, but I couldn't be strong. Sam sighed and drove me home.

* * *

_"Dal, I can't do this!" I hissed covering my face. I could hear him mutter under his breath and he took his hands on mine and removed them from my face._

_"Brooklyn for Christsake, don't get all dramatic," Dally said in his rough voice. "It's just Sandy and Sodapop kissin'. I know you like him and all and it upsets you but Jesus, it's your fault for not sayin' any thing to him."_

_My mouth dropped and I turned to walk away._

_"Brooklyn?! Brooklyn...Jesus Christ...BROOKLYN COME BACK! YOU'RE GONNA GET JUMPED! BROOKLYN!" _

_I kept walking, my arms folded across my chest. I ran out of the Admiral Twin Drive with the hot tears in my eyes. I continued running until I felt someone pull me back. I screamed and began to hit them when I heard," Brooklyn, it's me for fuck sake!"_

_I looked up and saw Dally holding me tightly. His dark eyes glared right at me and I whimpered and then bawled onto his shirt. He then hugged me and said," You're a crazy kid, you know that?" _

_I continued to cry and Dally sighed as he pat my back. "Come on, I'm taking you back to my place," Dally said. He wrapped an arm around me and we continued walking with my head on his shoulders._

_We reached Buck's place and there were swarms of people inside and a horrible stench of cigarettes. Buck saw me with Dally and greeted," Hey Dal! No little girl's allowed." _

_" Why don't you go fuck yourself? No one's going to do it for you anyway," I growled. Buck gave a dirty look and Dally said," Ignore her. Bad night."_

_We then headed upstairs into the room Dally had. He closed the door behind us and I walked over to the mattress in the corner he usually reserved for me or Johnny. I lied down and curled into a ball, wrapping my body around the pillow. Dally sighed and sat beside the mattress. _

_"This is why I hate all this love shit," he mumbled. "Brooklyn...you shouldn't let shit like this become your entire world. You're gonna be sixteen tomorrow. You gotta get tough and independent." _

_There was a silence. I could hear him yawn and mumble to himself," She shouldn't put herself through this. It kills me. She'll never know."_

_I didn't know what he meant. I felt my eyes close and when they opened to what felt like only a second of sleep, I woke up and turned to see Dally still sitting with his back against the wall next to me. He opened his eyes and said with a smirk," Happy sixteenth birthday Brooklyn."_

_I smiled and said," Nice to wake up to a favorite person." _

* * *

__I opened my eyes from my dream...well...flashback and heard a banging on my door. I got up off the couch and went to open the door.

"Sandy?" I asked my blood stopping.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "I want to clear some things up."


End file.
